The Alchemist in the SOS Brigade
by AlphonsetheAlchemist
Summary: Edward is infuriated when a criminal running around forces him to live in Tokyo with out his brother! Wait! Why does Haruhi Suzumiya want him in the SOS brigade, and does Yuki have feelings for Edward? Find out in this fanfic! Rated T for Edward's mouth.
1. Chapter 1

**Alchemist in the S.O.S Brigade**

Chapter 1: Safety procedures

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Edward Elric screamed at the top of his lungs. Many people could hear his voice from inside the colonel's office, he didn't care. The Flame Alchemist was not getting away with this.

"This is for your own good, Fullmetal." Roy Mustang said calmly. He was expecting this. Roy knew that this wasn't fair for the kid but this was the only thing he was allowed to do. Fullmetal always disagreed with what the colonel had to say just because he didn't like him, but this time Edward was dead serious.

The night before this occurred, a report was sent out that a famous kidnapper was in the area. This kidnapper was named Baneful, and he wasn't just a kidnapper, he was a homunculus. Children started to disappear one by one and the military traced the evidence to the source. After they managed to corner the criminal, he admitted to the crimes and then disappeared for months.

After a while, he was back in business and hitting harder than ever. The State Alchemists began to worry what the homunculi were doing with all the children. But later a State Alchemist reported in that a homunculus approached with this information,

"Baneful, oh that scumbag, he walked out on us after all the work we did to nurse him back to health. He said something about 'working alone' and 'I don't care if you helped me, I live my own story.' Now I'm stuck having to track down the guy and kill 'em. That's all the info I have for you, stupid human. By the way, say hi to the Fullmetal pipsqueak for me. Later." After that the monster ran off. (You can probably tell which homunculus it was now.)

Soon afterwards, a citizen reported that a man with the kidnapper's description was seen on the outskirts of Central. Concerned for the children's safety, the military ordered everyone with children 16 and younger to be sent to live with relatives out of central. I expect you can now see why 15 year-old Edward Elric was fuming at this moment. Because he had no family to stay with, Winry and her grandmother were on a vacation to an Automail convention, the military ordered Edward to go to Tokyo and stay in an apartment and go to their school to protect him. Edward had to go, but his little brother Alphonse, had to stay.

"Why can't Alphonse come with me!" Edward yelled. He was on the verge of tears, but he didn't want the colonel to think he was a child, so he held them back.

"Because he is a suit of armor, he won't be kidnapped, plus your little brother will attract attention. You may find this hard to believe, but they don't have suits of armor in Tokyo." Mustang said flatly, he didn't want Fullmetal to leave, he could be useful in tracking down Baneful, but it was ordered by the Furor

"So what! We'll just disguise him as a statue, bring him into a safe location and-"

"-and what? Coop him in there for who knows how long!" Roy finished.

Edward had to admit, the colonel had a point. The last thing he wants is to deprive Al of his freedom, but he still didn't like the idea.

"Why do I even have to go? I'm a state alchemist! I can look after myself just fine. No kidnapper can pin me down!"

"The military is ordering all children 16 and under out of the city, that includes you, Fullmetal."

"I don't care what the military wants! I'm not going to abandon my brother, or postpone our search for the philosopher's stone! You-"

"You're going, Fullmetal! You leave in the morning! That's an order!" snapped the colonel, he was getting impatient and he really didn't want to listen to the boy's complaining.

Edward couldn't hold it in any longer. He pointed his face to the sky and let out the loudest yell he could muster. Tears flooded his eyes. When he was out off scream, he gave one last glare to the colonel, hiding his tears, and stalked out, slamming the door behind him.

Mustang sighed he hated to yell at the kid, but it was the only way to stop the raging. Anyway he was to busy to deal with that, he had a criminal to catch.

Edward ran. He didn't know how far or how long but he had to get away. "It isn't fair! Damn Mustang." Edward thought, as tears streaked across his face "Damn the military. Damn it, damn it, dam-." He tripped. And fell hard on the ground. He appeared to have stumbled into a forest.(no pun intended) He laid in the middle of the forest road and went into his mind. "I-I-I can't leave" He told himself "Al has been abandoned by so many people, and now I'm leaving him!" He laid there, face down on the sidewalk, as tears fell to create a puddle underneath him. His mind flooded as he went back to when they preformed human transmutation on their mother, the pain, the fear, it was to much! He remembered placing Al in the armor, he remembered the time spent searching for the philosopher's stone. It was all his idea and his fault! Now Alphonse would be alone, with out anyone to be with, while Edward ran like a coward to Tokyo. He wondered if Al would forgive him. He wondered if he would hate him. He had to tell him and find out.

But all he did right then was lay still, and wait for the sting of his fall to go away. It felt like he had gotten several cuts and scrapes along his stomach and wrist, they stung badly, but he didn't care, all he knew was that he was leaving without a brother at his side, and that was the worst sting of all.

He didn't know how long he lied there, but a familiar voice brought him to his senses

"Brother? Is that you? Are you okay? What are doing- ahh! You're bleeding! Can you sit up? Brother! Brother!"

Edward looked up, sure enough, there knelt Alphonse, with a bag of groceries in his arm. Ed would have seen concern on Al's face if it wasn't for the fact that his face was a metal helmet. They stared at each other for a long moment

"Al….I-I-I'm sorry!" Edward choked, looking back to the ground, panting. Al picked him up, shouldered him on his back and started back to their apartment they had rented. "It's okay brother." Al said. "Good old Ed," he thought to himself, smiling (on the inside of course). "Always blaming himself." Alphonse already knew the Furor's orders because it had been posted all over central, and Riza Hawkeye had told him about Edward's orders and the fact that he ran away. Al had decided to go looking for him since it was getting late, and that's how he ended up finding him there.

When they got back to the apartment, Alphonse bandaged up Edward. Al offered to make food, but Edward said he wasn't hungry and went to bed. When he shut his eyes he had dreams of being alone.

The train station was flooding with parents with children that were leaving for a relative's house, the mothers were giving the children one last good bye hug before letting them board the train, tears swimming in their eyes. The only thing that lightened the mood were the children who told them they were being too emotional and that they would be fine.

Down near the end of the train was Edward giving Alphonse a sad smile. "Just be safe, brother." Alphonse said, handing Ed his suitcase. Ed accepted the suitcase. "I should be the one telling you that." Ed laughed, trying to sound as happy as possible, but that just made him feel worse. "You don't need to worry about me, brother, I've got Ms. Hughes, Colonel Mustang, and all the officers to look after me. You just care about yourself." Al said. "Last call for Tokyo, all must board now." cried the intercom. It was time. Al gave Ed a last hug and stepped back from the train.

"Right," said Ed. "well, I guess I'll be seeing y-"

"OH, EDWARD ELRIC" suddenly, something tall and muscular came from behind Edward, picked him up, and gave him a spine popping hug. Ed tried to yell, but was cut of by the suffocating squeeze that came with the hug.

"Go easy on him, Major. You don't want to kill him" said a familiar voice. Instead of trying to help his brother against the attacker, Alphonse just laughed. "Colonel, Major Armstrong, what are you doing here?"

Armstrong set the half-dead alchemist down. "Someone needs to look after Edward, and the colonel picked me for the job." At this, Edward glared at Mustang, but he couldn't say anything because of the surprise attack. Mustang found this extremely amusing, but didn't show it. "Don't even start Fullmetal, it wasn't my idea to have someone look after you, so don't complain to me." the Colonel stated before Ed could make a comment. Edward was all argued out so he just went with it.

Before Ed could get on the train himself, Armstrong hoisted him under his arm with one last 'so long' to Alphonse and the Colonel and climbed aboard. The train started to move after the two travelers found a place to sit. Edward stared out the window towards his brother, who was waving goodbye. _Be safe_.

Off they went, towards a new home, and new future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alchemist in the SOS brigade**

**Chapter 2: Not so bad**

"Well," Edward thought. "Not exactly Resembool."

Edward was standing outside the Japanese train station and looking at his new home, at least for a while. People were bustling about buying and selling, selling and buying, talking with friends, waiting for buses, all the things a normal city would have. But to Edward, this place was more disorganized than the military.(and for Ed, that was saying something) _This is gonna be a long stay._

His thoughts were interrupted by a hard pat on the back that made him fall over. "Edward Elric, must you look so glum? The cherry blossoms are in bloom and the sun is shining, this is going to be a wonderful adventure. By the time you get settled in, it will be time to go home to your brother." as Armstrong continued with his sparkled pep talk Edward stood up and pulled out the note Roy had given them that showed where their apartment was located. Suddenly, he noticed a close by group of teenage girls looking at him and whispering loudly, so Ed could hear them.

"Look at that kid over there! He so cute!" squealed one.

"I know, but look at that outfit, talk about old fashion" said another.

"Hey maybe we should got talk to him, he might be older then he looks" said the third girl.

"Yeah! Maybe we can get him to buy some super cute outfits!" said the first.

Suddenly one noticed Edward's frightened look.

"Uh-oh guys, I think he heard us."

"oh man! Now he's running off."

In fact, Edward was speed walking in the opposite direction of the girls, as the still rambling Major tailed behind. _Defiantly not Resembool. _The blushing Ed thought as he headed to the to his apartment's location.

After a while of searching, Ed and the Major were finally at their apartment door. "Well, here we are." Ed said. "Seems like a quaint place" Armstrong was about to open the door, when a girl with glasses opened it from the inside. "whoops, sorry. We must have the wrong place Major." Edward said. "No," the girl interrupted. "You are correct. Come in."

The Major looked at the apartment contract once again. "Ah, yes, it says here that you will have a room mate with you."

"What do you mean "you?" Ed questioned. "Aren't you coming?"

"Don't be silly, Edward" Armstrong answered, as if it was obvious. "I'm staying at the apartment down the hall."

"What?"

"You two have fun!" with that he ran off.

Edward glared at the major until he was out of sight, then turned back to the girl at the door.

"Yuki Nagato" she said.

"What?"

"My name"

"oh, um, Edward Elric."

There was an awkward silence. "Come in" Yuki said stepping aside to let Edward come in.

Edward was hesitant, but he finally picked up his suitcase and stepped in. It was a normal Japanese style house. Well, it wasn't exactly normal. There seemed to be nothing in there besides the furniture. _Hasn't she ever heard of decorating?_

Yuki lead him in to what looked like a bedroom, the only thing in there was a small bed. "Place your things there." she said pointing to a corner in the room. "Uh, right." Edward said, walking over and setting the suit case down. "Now follow me." Yuki said. Walking out of the door way and down a different hall. _Does her expression ever change? _Ed wondered, scuttling after her.

She was walking in to what looked like a sitting room when Ed caught up to her. She told Edward to sit at the kotatsu in the middle of the room. He obeyed and she took a seat across from him and poured tea from the kettle that was on the countertop. She handed Ed a cup, he then thanked her and took a sip.

"So," Edward began, easily knowing how to talk to people whose expression doesn't change (Al) "Where do you go to school?" he finished his tea in another mouthful.

"I go were you are going." she said, pouring more tea. She then got up and went to a dresser in the corner of the room and got a small brown box and brought it over to the kotatsu. She sat down and pulled out a- "What is that" Edward asked, setting down his cup. "A cell phone" Yuki answered as she handed it to him. He had heard of them, but they didn't supply and in Ed's country. So this was the first time he had held one "You will need it." she said. Edward thanked her and set the cell phone on the table.

Then Yuki pull out a smaller package from the box, then handed it to Edward. Edward opened the package as Yuki poured more tea into his cup. Inside the package was a bundle of textbooks. "For school." Yuki tolded him. "Oh" Edward placed the books on the table next to the cell phone. "You came prepared," Edward said, it was more of a question then a statement. "The owner of the apartment told me you would be coming, so I got some materials" and with that, Yuki pulled out from the box a backpack, and inside was many hygienic and office supplies that Edward might need. Yuki then handed him a school uniform in a plastic bag. Edward thanked her many times for all the gifts.

"Try on" Yuki said suddenly.

"What?"

"Try on the uniform."

"Oh okay, where do I change."

"Here is fine." she said her expression still unchanged.

"WHAT?" Edward yelped, blushing furiously.

"I don't mind."

"I MIND!"

"Change"

"NO!"

"Change"

Edward didn't know what it was, but something about the look in her eyes was scaring him, and seeing that there was no way of changing her mind, he took of his jacket, still blushing.

Suddenly, he remembered his Automail arm. Was that why she wanted him to change? He glanced at her, she was staring directly at the arm. _So she was curious. _He thought.

After Ed was dressed in the uniform, he sat down, his face was still the color of a tomato. "If you wanted to see my automail, you could have just asked."

Yuki didn't respond, she merely poured Ed more tea. _How much tea does she think I can drink?_

After an awkward silence, they began to talk for a while. A couple hours later, Yuki made dinner. _Holy freaking crap _Edward thought. She had made tons of food. Miso soup, fried shrimp, and rice. It was little in opinion but high in value. Edward would only be able to eat maybe half of this, _but then that means._ He glanced up at Yuki, she was (politely) shoveling food in to her mouth. _What is she a super-human? (_he was close). _She's kinda cute when she's eating. Wait! What am I saying! _

Yuki suddenly stopped and looked at Edward, who was still staring at her. "Eat" she said, then continued. "Oh, r-right." he stuttered, blushing. _She is cute though. _

He took a bite of the shrimp and froze. It tasted just like his Mother's. Crunchy, salty, fishy, and a tad bit sweet. So wonderful. Tears were starting to fill his eyes, but he restrained himself. He wanted to give her a hug, he was so happy, but he was to moved the taste to say anything.

After dinner,(together, they consumed the entire meal) Yuki and Edward talked some more. Then, after a couple of hours they decided it was time for bed. So, Yuki handed Edward a pair of pajamas. _Another gift?_ _I have my own stuff, you know. _But he thanked her, said goodnight, and went in to his room. He put on the pajamas, red with gold dots, and climbed in his bed. _Maybe this won't be so bad._ He closed his eyes and dreamed about Yuki's wonderful cooking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Joining the psychos**

Edward awoke with a start. After his dream of food, the dream changed to a horrible dream that he remembered like this:

"_Brother!" called Alphonse, running up to his brother. "Al" smiled Ed. They both sat down at the top of the hill after Al came to the top. They watched the beautiful sky over top of the city. It was so peaceful and majestic. " brother, why did you run away?" _

_The sky suddenly blackened the wind howled. Ed looked at his brother. "AL!"_

_The younger brother was covered in blood. The blood was coming from a deep wound in his chest. Al looked at it and put a hand to the wound and looked at the red liquid._

"_WHY DID YOU RUN AWAY?" He yelled at Ed._

"_Al, that wound," Ed put a hand on the bleeding boys shoulder. _

"_DON'T TOUCH ME," he shoved Ed back. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! BECAUSE YOU RAN AWAY! THIS IS YOUR FAULT! I HATE YOU!"_

"_No…Al,"_

"_I hate you." The boy then fell back, and would never get back up._

"_I'm so sorry," Edward cried. "Al, so sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry."_

That is when Edward woke up, tears in his eyes. He sat up and let tears run down his face. After a while, he got up and walked out of the room. He tried to forget about the dream as he walked into the kitchen. Yuki was cooking. The sight of her lighted his mode. Something about her blank expression was comforting.

"Oh, um, good morning" Ed remember his tears, and wiped them up before Yuki could see them. She suddenly turned to him, causing Ed to jump. "Uniform" she reminded, pointing to his pajamas with the pair of chopsticks she was cooking with.

"Oh, r-right" Edward stuttered, then he turned to go to his room. He closed his door behind him and got out the neatly folded uniform that Yuki had given him. He slipped off his pajama shirt and put on the uniform shirt and tried to put on the tie, but couldn't figure it out, so he gave up and slipped off the pajama bottoms.

Suddenly, the door opened, and there stood Yuki Nagato. Edward screamed, looking around franticly for something to cover his half naked self. He grabbed a sheet of the bed. Yuki, expression still unchanged, looked at Edward's shirt and walked up to him. "Y-Y-Yuki, um, um, um, now isn't a good time." Ed squeaked blushing furiously.

She didn't pay any attention, she walked until she stood face to face with the tomato-colored-half-naked boy. She reached up to his shirt. Edward flinched as she started to… fix his tie?

"Um, Y-Yuki, couldn't this wait tell later. " Edward was again ignored, as Yuki finished the tie and turned around to the door. She stopped at the door and turned around. Edward stiffened and pulled the sheet tighter.

"I came to tell you breakfast is ready."

"Um, o…Kay…" the red faced Ed stuttered. Yuki then turned and walked out.

Ed just stood there for a minute, shocked. _Couldn't that have waited until I was dressed! Or maybe she could learn to knock? _Edward shakily put down the sheet and lifted up his uniform pants. The pant legs were a little to long and the sleeves on the uniform jacket went to his finger tips, but other than that it was a good fit. But that wasn't the problem._ I need to sit down. _Edward sat on the bed and waited for his blush to go away. _I should to get used to this. In case this happens again. _He blushed harder at the thought.

Edward got up, put on his boots, and walked in to the dinning room. Yuki was sitting at the table eating. _So cute. _

"Um," Edward sat down across from Yuki. "Thanks for fixing my tie, but could you please knock next time?" As usual, Yuki didn't respond. Yuki looked at him. "Eat."

"Right" he took a bit and smiled at the taste. _Just like my mother's._

After breakfast, Edward and Yuki went to make last preparations for school. Ed went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth and hair. He was just fixing his braid when the door opened. Guess who was there. Edward spun around "KNOCK, PLEASE!"

Yuki raised her hand and gave the open door three soft knocks. _Great, now she has a sense of humor about it! _

"Time to go," she said, and turned and walked to the door. "Oh."

Edward hurriedly finished his braid and grabbed the book bag Yuki had given him and ran to catch up to her.

Ed opened the door for Yuki and she stepped out, he closed the door behind him and looked at her. She was holding out a small envelope. Ed opened it to find the house key and a class schedule. _It's starting to scare me how prepared she is._ He thanked her and put the envelope in his pocket. "Well, I guess I'm following you," Edward smiled at Yuki. It would be nice to walk with Yuki alone, so they could get to know each other more. The thought made Ed blush _Wait, why am I blushing?_ Then suddenly-

"GOOD MORNING EDWARD ELRIC, AND YOUNG LADY!" a booming Armstrong came up and crushed Edward's spine in his arms.

"Major, what are you doing?" Ed asked, when he regained his breath. "AS YOUR GUARDIAN, IT IS MY JOB TO MAKE SURE YOU AND YOUR ROOMATE MAKE IT TO SCHOOL SAFELY!" Armstrong boomed flexing his muscles. "COME YOU TO OFF WE GO."

And with that, they were off. With no allowed complaints from Edward. During the walk, Armstrong went on and on to Yuki about his family artistic ability and history, even though she wasn't listening. She was reading a book. _So that's what she likes to do. _Edward thought staring at her and tuning Armstrong out.

When they reached the school, Armstrong saluted the to and walked away. Ed turned to Yuki. "So, I'll see you after school?"

"I have a club"

"Oh…I guess I'll walk myself home then." Edward said, a little disappointed. Edward and Yuki walked inside, said one last goodbye and went to there separate classes.

As Edward walked to his class, he was aware of eyes on him all the way to his class room. He couldn't blame them. A boy with golden eyes and hair was very uncommon in Japan. He was also small for his age, though he would never admit it. At that moment, the bell rang and everyone rushed to class. Ed looked at the schedule, and walked over to the classroom that was labeled on it and stood in front of the door. He took a deep breath and opened the door. Everyone was sitting down, and the teacher was writing something one the board. He looked up at Ed.

"Ah, so you're the new transfer student," he said , this made a girl in the back of the class look up at Ed, and tapped the boy in front of him on the shoulder and whisper something in his ear, and this made the boy roll his eyes. "Edward Elric, correct." the teacher said. "Oh, um yes," Ed stuttered, looking down at the floor with a blush. He was a little nervous , he hadn't been in school since he had went with Al to study alchemy with his teacher. But his nervousness made some of the girls in the class giggle, but one of the girls, the girl that whispered to the boy, gave him a look… _what is that look… it couldn't be… hunger? _

The teacher looked around the room. "You can sit in the back, behind Suzumiya." he said, pointed at the girl with the hungry look. Edward was hesitant but he finally walked to the back of the class and sat behind the girl. The teacher then went back to teaching. The girl, Suzumiya, was it, turned around at looked at him. _There's that look again, I don't think hunger suits it, controlling maybe. I don't know what it is, all I know is that it's scaring me. _With that thought, Edward shivered and looked down at his hands. This just made the girls smile widen. She turned back around and tapped the boy in front of her on the shoulder and whispered some thing like: "Did you see him, he's almost as cute a Mikuru, he's perfect for the SOS Brigade!" This made the boy whisper. "Just don't force him to join if he doesn't want to. You can be so controlling."

"You just don't get it do you" the girl said leaning back in her chair.

_What are they talking about? And who does that girl think she is calling me 'cute'? And what's a SOS brigade? And what does that boy mean 'force me to join'_ ,_he doesn't really think she can make me do anything, does he?_

He didn't really want to know, he just paid attention to the lesson. When it was time for lunch Edward decided to walk around the school, plus he didn't have a lunch. He first decided to check out the library. He walked in the door and was surprised to see Yuki sitting on a chair reading a book. "Oh, Yuki, Hello," Ed smiled. Yuki looked up and fixed her glasses as if to say hello. She then picked up the book next to her on a table and handed it to Ed. "Um, thanks," Ed said, he looked at the cover and froze, it was a book on Alchemy. "How did you know?" he asked. She didn't answer, she handed him a square bundle. "What's this?"

"Lunch."

"Oh, thank you" Ed said, blushing, this is just what his mother use to do. "I guess I'll just go now and eat it. Goodbye."

He wasn't expecting a reasons, but he still was a little disappointed. He decided to eat on the roof, considering that, everywhere else, people were asking him all kinds of questions, like: Where are you from? Why do you where gloves? Can I feel your hair? Is this your natural color? Do you have a girlfriend? Do you have a boyfriend?

After the last question, you can imagine that Ed wouldn't want to be asked any more questions. So he thought the safest place would be the roof. But when he got there, there stood Yuki.

"Yuki? Why are you here? You were just in the library!" Ed stuttered, it was almost as if she was stalking him. "I came to eat lunch with you." she said, showing Ed her boxed lunch. "Oh"

And so they sat together and Ed asked Yuki various questions, including a very important question. "Hey , do you know anything about a girl named Suzumiya?" When Ed asked this, Yuki looked up from her lunch. "What do you know about her?"

Edward didn't know why, but it almost sounded to him as if she was surprised. "She's just a girl in my class that gives me weird looks, and I wanted to know if she's a complete nut-case, or something."

"Haruhi Suzumiya, she is someone very important," Yuki told him. He wanted to know more, but Yuki would say no more on the subject, so Edward went back to asking about what shops to shop at, and other things like that.

A while later, the warning bell ran for students to go back to class, so the two gathered there things and went back to class after a quick goodbye. When Ed reached his class, there stood the girl with the same look as before. Haruhi stared intently at Edward, as if inspecting him with ex-ray vision. Many of the students, no strike that, all of the students were looking back and forth between Haruhi and the little boy standing in the doorway, wondering what would happen next. Edward noticed the students and was about to walk to his desk when the girl grabbed him by the collar and pulled him closer to her. Many of the students gasped and some stood up as if prepared to help the boy. Edward was merely staring at the girl as if daring her to say or do something. Suddenly, she seat him down "You're perfect." She said then sat back down as if nothing had happened. Edward stood there for a moment, dazed. _Perfect? Perfect for what._ He didn't have time to thing, suddenly something hit him lightly on the head. "Have a seat Mr. Elric," It was the teacher holding a newspaper. "R-right" Ed said, some of the class giggled as Ed scuttled to his seat. As the lesson began, Ed stared out the window. _Perfect?_

Edward jumped as the bell rang, and the students gathered their things and left the school for the day. As soon as some the students were out of the room, including the boy that usually sits in front of Haruhi, the girl blotted up, and before Ed knew what she was doing, grabbed the golden hair of Edward and started to pull him out of the room. "Ow! Let go of me you crazy lady! Were are we going? Take it easy will you! Slow down! That hurts! Someone help me out here!" Edward carried on in pain, trying to keep up with Haruhi. A couple of minutes later, Haruhi let go of Ed. "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?" Edward yelled, feeling to make sure his head was still intact. She didn't answer. Haruhi opened a door that she was standing in front of.

"Hey Everybody" She yelled inside, then pulled Edward so that he was visible in the doorway. "Meet the newest member of the SOS brigade!" She dragged Edward inside the room and shut the door behind them. "This is Edward Elric, he a transfer student that just started today, and this is going to be his club from now on!"

Edward was dazed, but when he realized what was being said he was about to refuse, but the boy from his class stepped up. "Haruhi, how many times have I told you not to make people join a club by force." _She's done this before!_

"You don't get it do you, Kyon? Look at him" Haruhi said pushing Ed forward. " Isn't he the cutest thing ever? He may even be as cute a Mikuru!"

"That's not the point, you can't-"

"HOLD IT!" Edward interrupted, coming out of his daze. "I don't know who you people are, but I don't want to be part of and club ,alright! I don't even want to be at this school, and I'm not cute ,okay!

The room was silent for a minute, then suddenly haruhi jumped on him and gave him a tackle hug. "What are you doing?" Edward yelled, trying to pry Haruhi off. "Tee-hee! He's even more fun than Mikuru."

"Stop it! Cut it out!"

"That's enough Haruhi," Kyon said, prying haruhi off Edward.

Suddenly, Edward (out of embarrassment) looked around the room to she who was watching this. There was a girl in a maid's outfit, a boy with a weird grin on his face, and in the corner- was Yuki! She was looking at Edward with intensity, she fixed her glasses as if to seen a message. Edward understood what she meant. "Suzumiya!" he called. Kyon and Haruhi, who had been arguing, looked at him. "I will join the SOS brigade." Kyon looked at him as if he were nuts, but Haruhi got that look of hers again. "I knew you would agree at some point." she said. Edward finally knew what to call that look: Suzumiya.


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I HAD A LONG SCHOOL WEEK! PANT! HERE IT GOES!**

Chapter 4: Truth and Humiliation

"I guess it's time for introduction." Kyon said. Edward had finally calmed down and Haruhi had gone to get, well, she didn't say. She just let go of Ed and said something about 'cosplay', then ran out.(OH NOESS! YOU KNOW WHAT'S COMING! DUH DUH DUH!)

"I'm Kengo Shigemura, but everyone calls me Kyon. (yes, Kyon has a real name) Over there is Mikuru Asahina, that's Itsuki Koizumi, and in the corner is-"

"-Yuki Nagato," Edward finished, sipping the tea that Mikuru had given him. Kyon looked at him. "How do you know that?"

"Yuki and I live in the same apartment, right Yuki," Edward looked over at her. Yuki looked over at him. Their gazed lasted for a long time. Kyon seemed to be bothered by this, giving Ed's back a glare, so he changed the subject to something he'd been meaning to ask. "Edward, why do you have a mechanical arm?"

Edward spun around with a shocked look and grabbed his arm involuntarily. "How… could you tell?"

"The way Haruhi grabbed your arm… did something happen to it?" Ed hesitated, he knew it was his biggest secret, and the one that he was most ashamed of, but he knew they would push him for more if he didn't say.

"Do you know what an Alchemist is?" And so he began, telling the members everything that had happened sense that terrible day that his mother past away. He included when he and his brother were with there teacher, when they transmuted there mother, when Edward became a state Alchemist, the accident with Nina, meeting the Homunculi, meeting Scar, he told everything all the way to coming to Tokyo.

"So know you know." Ed gave them all a sad smile. "That's quite a story," Itsuki said, patting Mikuru lightly on the back. Halfway threw the story Mikuru had burst out in tears, and was finally calming down. "I-I'm so sorry," Mikuru cried, putting another used tissue in to the pile she had in front of her. "Don't worry, I'm fine" Edward smiled at her, "By the way, could you guys not tell Haruhi. From what I know, she would tell the whole school, and I don't want that kind of attention."

"Of chores," they all said.

"And yet another secret," Kyon muttered. _What does he mean, another? What else are they keeping secret? _Ed didn't have time to find out, because suddenly Haruhi opened the door. "YAHOOOOOOOO!" _Oh no!_

Edward didn't know much about Haruhi, but he knew one thing, when ever Haruhi has the Suzumiya face, it can't be good. Haruhi shut the door and locked it. This made everyone jump. Before Ed knew what she was doing, Mikuru was on the ground and being undressed! Blushing wildly, Edward jumped up and ran out of the room, Kyon following behind him. A few seconds later, Yuki and Itsuki casually walked out and closed the door. "What is she doing!" Edward asked, listening to the cries from inside. "This happens all the time," Kyon answered as if he was used to this.

"WHAT!"

"She's dressing Mikuru."

"CAN'T MIKURU DO THAT HERSELF!"

"This is Haruhi were talking about!"

Edward had to admit, Kyon had a point, this was Haruhi, but it was still freaking him out. After a few minutes, Haruhi and a crying Mikuru came out wearing skimpy bunny girl outfits. Edward yelped and turned the other way, suddenly he was grabbed by the hair and pulled into the classroom. This is what the other members heard as Haruhi locked the door:

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHAT IS THAT? AHH! LET GO!"

"STOP MOVING!"

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO"

The members of the SOS Brigade were just expecting there to be a small carcass in the club room when Haruhi and the half dead Edward walked out. Edward was wearing…

"Oh my god…" Mikuru whispered to herself, Kyon was thinking the same thing. Only Edward saw it, but Yuki got a tiny bit of a blush. Which made Edward look down. Edward was wearing…. A KITTEN OUTFIT! (I'M SO SORRY EDWARD! IT WAS HARUHI'S IDEA!)

It was a red pair of shorts that came down halfway down his upper leg with leggings that covered up his Automail. It also had long-sleeves that covered his arms and had puffy shoulders with a rather large bow in the middle. It had a matching hat that was small enough to show two yellow ears and a hole in the shorts that reveled a long tail with a bow attached. He wore a bell collar and his hair was out of its usual braid, so it hung down behind his back. But the reddest thing on him was his face. "!" Everyone in the SOS Brigade can honestly say that he looked like a girl. Kyon even blushed a little bit. "Isn't he so cute!" Haruhi squealed as she glomped Edward… again. And again Kyon pride Haruhi off of Edward and glared at her. "Will you stop torturing everyone, and what did you even need to dress up for?"

"Were going to go shopping!" Haruhi got the Suzumiya look on "and the best way to go shopping is when you get discounts!"

"But why do you have to wear those outfits?"

"Girls who dress like this get discounted by men."

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT IDEA!"

"AND WHY DO I HAVE TO WEAR ONE!" Edward yelled, he had recovered from his shock.

"You look like a girl, plus we may run into a gay salesman!"

"THAT'S STUPID!" Edward screamed, this was humiliating! What would Alphonse say if he saw him? Thinking about it made him get even more angry. He wanted to argue further, but Haruhi was already down the hall. "OFF WE GO!" she called to them. This was going to be a long day.

**SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT! IT WILL BE LONGER NEXT TIME.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Shopping

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" Edward screamed, clinging to the door. "I will NOT wear this outfit just because 'Miss' Haruhi wants me too!"

All the members of the SOS Brigade were trying to pry Edward off the door. (minus Yuki, who was reading a book.) "Please Edward-Chan," Mikuru begged, pulling on his waist as hard as she could. "Miss Haruhi wants this, and if you don't make her happy something terrible will happen."

"If I do make her happy, then something terrible will happen anyway, I"LL BE HUMILIATED! AND DON'T CALL ME CHAN!"

"How strong is this kid!" Kyon yelled, pulling on one of Ed's legs, while Koizumi had the other. "We can barley get him to budge!"

"I was expecting restraint," Koizumi said. "But if we don't get Haruhi what she wants, you know what will happen."

Being reminded of that, Kyon pulled even harder. But it wasn't working. Edward was clinging on to the pole as if his life depended on it, and to him, it did. "NO NO NO NO NO!"

Finally, as if growing impatient, Yuki closed her book, walked over to Edward's face, leaned down, and gave Edward a kiss on the cheek. Edward heart skipped a beat and involuntarily loosened his grip on the door and sent them all flying backwards.

Suddenly, Haruhi came running back from the stairs to the group. "Why are you all one the ground like that, hurry up! We only have 5 hours till the stores close. Come on!"

"How long do you intend to keep us at the mall?" Kyon muttered, standing up and helping Mikuru up.

Edward, still in stock and cupping his cheek, didn't even notice when Kyon, picked him up, hoisted him over his shoulder, and followed Haruhi outside. But when they got outside, however, Edward returned to his senses. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! PUT ME DOWN! He yelled trying to pry himself of Kyon. "Not on your life," Kyon said. "You'll only run away and well have to go searching for you. "

"I DON'T CARE! PUT ME DOWN, YOU OVER KIDNAPPING BASTARD!"

Yuki walked up to Kyon, so that her face was close to Edwards "Please, calm down?"

Blush, "ummm…Okay."

This made Kyon a bit annoyed, so he shook Edward on his shoulder very roughly. "Ow, watch it, kidnapper, I'm still mad at you."

Finally, after, for Kyon, seemed like hours, they finally reach there location. The Mall. "Okay," Haruhi yelled, standing on a bench and looking down at her team. "Were going to split up into teams! Alright! Mikuru, you're with Koizumi! Kyon, you're with Yuki! And Edward, you come with me!"

"Wait a minute!" Edward yelled, Kyon had finally set him down. "Why do I get stuck with you!" He wanted this time to spend with Yuki. Edward always thought of Yuki as a girl Alphonse. She was kind, expressionless, and loved to read. Being with her was the closes thing he was going to get to being at home, at least until this mess was over with.

"Because I said so, and I'm the leader!" Haruhi gestured to her arm band. "Now, off we go!"

"_She didn't say were to go!" _Kyon thought, "_But at least Edward won't be around Yuki. Wait! Why should I care? Oh, I hate the way I think about cute girls!" _

With this all the groups went into the mall. Mikuru and Koizumi went to go window shopping. Yuki and Kyon went, of coarse to the book store. And Haruhi and Edward…poor Edward… went to the clothes store.

In order to get what he wanted, Edward decided, he would have to try a different approach.(and no, it isn't brute force.) "Miss Haruhi." Edward said giving her the puppy eyes. "Please put me down. It would be better for your arm if you didn't carry me."

Haruhi, who had been carrying him under her arm all the way to the store, looked at him. "You're right."

_She's really going to let me go? What a wonderful day it is. Now I just need to find the nearest exit and- What!_

In Haruhi's hand was a leash, when she put Edward down, she grabbed him by the hair and fastened the leash on his neck. "W-W-Wait a minute! Are you crazy? You can't-" Haruhi pulled on the leash silencing him, the Suzumiya look on her face. "AAAWWW what a good boy, now be an obedient boy and heel."

"HEY! DON'T TREAT ME LIKE SOME SORT OF ANIMAL!"

At this point, many people were looking over at the two. Haruhi paid no attention to them, she merely pulled on Ed's leash and walked into the clothing store.

_T-this is child abuse! She could get arrested for this! Plus, It's inhuman behavior! She can't do this! I could probably use Alchemy to break the leash, but not while people are watching. I'll wait till no one is watching. _

So far, Edward's plan was not working, Haruhi was dragging him around and finding tons of costume ideas. Edward hoped they were all for Mikuru. Not that he wanted to force all the torture on Mikuru, that wasn't it, its just that if it was either him or Mikuru… well ya know.

When it looked like she was almost done looking, she saw the swimsuit section. She grinned, "Hey, Eddy-Chan, wanna see a modeling show?" _Oh noooooooo! Just kill me and send me to hell before it's to late!_

And so, Edward was tied up to a bench in front of a changing stale. Haruhi pulled back the curtains, she was dressed in a frilly bikini. "Eddy-Chan, do you think this who look good on Mikuru?" _Did you have to wear it if you wanted to know if it would look good on someone else! _"I told you to stop calling me Chan." Edward muttered, turning away from Haruhi. Haruhi, as most of you know, will never tolerate begin ignored by someone she wants to notice her. She decided to take extreme measures. "Edward," Suzumiya face "Wanna try one on?"

"WHAT!"

"Oh, come on it'll be cute! I'll even take a picture!" Haruhi grabbed her camera.

"THAT'S AN EVEN WORST IDEA! YOU….okay…"

"Great! Try this one!" Haruhi handed him one, she was a little surprised he had agreed so easily, but she decided that he was beginning to obey her easily. She untied Edward and pushed him into the dressing room. _sucker. _thought Ed.

Haruhi thought she saw a flash of light from in the dressing room stale, but decided it was nothing…."Edo-Chan, are you do yet….." No response. "If you don't come out I'm gonna come in after you…" No response. "Ooookaayy!" She pulled back to find… no one. "_That sneaky little chibi!" _Haruhi thought. "_He must have escaped! But…how." _Then she remembered that Edward could be and were by now. She got out her cell phone. Time to plan "Operation: Lost Kitten"

Sneaking out of there was easy. All Ed had to do was dissolve the wall to the stale and rebuild it once he was out using alchemy. Hopefully, Haruhi would take no notice of the light. Then that would give him enough time to get away. But, he still had one more obstacles, the rest of the SOS Brigade would be told to find him for sure! But before he dealt with that…. He needed to lose the outfit. The only problem with that was… he was broke. (he wasn't exactly getting paid by the military to be in hiding. -_-;) So, he used the thing he was best at, Alchemy.

He went into the nearest bathroom, took of the outfit and put it in to a pile. He clapped his hands and watched as the blue light began to stitch the clothes into something new. It was a red trench coat, extremely similar to the one he usually wore only with matching buttons. He put it on. It felt just like home.

Then he remembered something, the only pants he had were the leggings that came with the outfit! And he didn't have anything to tie his hair with! He rushed over to the nearest mirror. _Damn it! This still makes me look like a girl! Well, maybe I'm just thinking that I do. Yeah, I look like a man… defiantly!_

"Hey, cutie! I think you've got the wrong room!" Said a voice. Ed felt something pull up the back of the trench coat. Ed whirled around, a man was standing there with a smug grin on his ugly face. "WHY YOU!" Edward kicked the man right… well, you probably know already. If you were standing outside the bathroom, this is what you would over heard from inside.

_Bam! Bam! "I-AM-A-GUY-YOU-MORON!" Bam-Bam-Bam!_

After that you would have seen a small boy, or girl from a distance_, _coming out of the bathroom with a evil dark aura following him. _Damn bastard! I guess this means I'll have to find something to tie my hair up with, and a pair of cheap pants. Oh no! Here comes Kyon! _

Indeed, the tall boy was walking and looking around for something, or someone. Edward franticly looked around for a place to hide. But there was nowhere, so he grabbed a newspaper from a recycle bin and pretended to read it. "Excuse me miss," Edward saw to pairs of shoes from under the news paper. "Have you seen a boy around here? He would be wearing a red kitten outfit, and he would be small, very small." Edward gripped the paper hard to restrain himself from tackling the teenage. Suddenly he remembered that Kyon was asking him. "Oh, I don't think so" Ed said in the girlish voice he could muster. "Are you sure?"

"Oh, yes very sure, now if you'll excuse me." Ed was about to walk away, when Kyon yanked the newspaper out of Ed's hand. Immediately, Edward kicked him right…. Well ya know, and ran off. "Come… back you little monster!" Kyon cried in vain. After that, Kyon wouldn't be able to walk steadily for a week. Ouch.

Edward scurried down the hall, trying to not bump in to as many people as possible. That's when he noticed Yuki. He squeaked to a stop and walked over to her. She was looking at a small Kappa plushy in the toy store window. "Do you want that, Yuki?" Ed asked, Yuki looked at him. Ed could she in her eye's that she did want it. Edward knew he wouldn't be able to get a pair of pants and the doll, but he knew what was more important. He grabbed Yuki's arm and pulled her in the store.

Yuki held on tightly to the Kappa as they walked out of the store. She gave Edward a thankful look, Ed smiled at her. Yuki suddenly slowly reached down and grabbed Edward's hand. Edward eye's nearly popped out of his skull and his face lit up like a Christmas tree. He felt his knees go weak and he was about to look at her when suddenly someone grabbed his head from behind. "Got ya!"

Edward yelped and threw his hands in the air in panic. "I've got him guys!" yelled Koizumi, and before Edward could scramble away, he lifted Edward on to his shoulders, which made everything on Edward freeze except for his mouth. "HEY, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING! PUT ME DOWN, PUT ME DOWN!"

Edward continued to throw a tantrum as the rest of the group ran up to them. "Damn Edo-Chan, you're good!" Haruhi said. "I still can't figure out how you got out of there! I told all of you, he was perfect for the Brigade."

"And I can't figure out were such a tiny thing can get the strength for such a powerful kick." Kyon said, he was leaning on Mikuru. "SHUTUP, DON'T CALL ME TINY, AND FOR THE LAST TIME DON'T CALL ME CHAN!"

After Edward had finally calmed down, they all decided to get some dinner, Kyon's treat as decided by Haruhi. After that, there was an announcement that the store would be closing in 5 minutes. So everyone gathered there things and walked out of the mall. "Man," Haruhi whined. "We didn't even get to by anything, and I wanted to convince the store clerk to lower prices using Edo-Chan."

"Don't call me Chan!" Outside, while they were walking, a large truck passing by caused a big up gust of wind. Everyone stopped to let the wind go away, and looked at Edward. Edward was confused at first, then pushed down the trench coat quickly and turned very red. Everyone, with the exception of Ed, cracked up laughing. Even Yuki gave a twitch of a smile. "SHUTUP IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Ed yelled, blushing harder.

"Yes it is!" They all said.

"NO IT ISN'T"

"Yes it is"

"NO"

"Yes"

"ARRRRRRGGGGG!"

They reached the school and went back up to the club room to change. After that, they all said good bye and headed home. Yuki was clutching the Kappa the hole way back. When they reach there apartment, Edward and Yuki walked in and closed the door. "Edward," Yuki said. Ed turned to look at her. "Yes?"

"I have something that you need to know, about, what I am." Yuki looked at him. _What is that look in her eyes? Is that … fear?_

**In case your wondering what a Kappa is, it is a sort of turtle mixed with a duck, it is know as a Japanese river guardian. It is extremely cute! It makes me jealous of Yuki!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Discovery and Confusion

Yuki had made tea, and Edward had changed into his pajamas. It was finally time to see what Yuki was going to tell his. "Edward," she began, staring at him intently. "I…am what your race would call… an Alien."

Edward laid in his bed and stared at the ceiling. _This is all to much… something that centuries of science couldn't find, was living right here in Tokyo. An alien, amazing. _Edward had asked here hundreds of questions, but thousands more still swarmed his head. _I have to keep this a secret, for her sake. But, why did she look so worried. Was it because she was worried that I would feel differently about her? That hasn't changed at all. But how can I prove that to her? _

Edward didn't have time to think about it, for he had fallen asleep.

The next morning, Edward and Yuki got ready I silence. When they sat down to breakfast, Edward knew he had to say something but he didn't know what. "Um….Yuki, I wanted to say-"

"OH EDWARD ELRIC!" Edward was suddenly bombarded with pink sparkles and muscle as he was picked up and pulled into a suffocating bear hug. "MAJOR! HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?"

"I USED THE DOOR, SILLY BOY!"

Edward glanced over to the door, which was no longer a door, it was pieces of wood scattered all over the floor.

"HEY! DON'T BREAK THINGS THAT I'LL HAVE TO FIX! AND PUT ME DOWN!"

After Edward had regained his breath, he glared at the major. "What-do-you-want?"

The major, realizing that he came there for a reason, looked over at Yuki, then leaned down and whispered into Edward's ear. "A Homunculus was spotted in this area."

Edward froze "Do you know which one?"

"Not for sure, but I heard that it was seen changing it's form to look like a young girl."

_Envy! What's he doing here? I better keep on my guard._

"I'll tell you if I see or hear anything." Ed promised. The Major nodded, bowed to Yuki and, left the house. Edward suddenly realized something- "Yuki!" Ed turned to face the girl. "Are you able to protect yourself? Using.. Alien powers and whatnot?" Yuki, as if this was a way to answer, fixed her glasses with eye that said, _Yes._

"That's good," Edward sighed. "Oh, we should get going! Were gonna be late!" And with that they got up and hustled out the door. As they walked, Yuki had seemed to have be come more carefree. She was clutching the Kappa and talking with Ed casually. _I'm glad she's okay. _Edward smiled and laughed with her. But, he also was constantly glancing around for Envy. _If he comes within an inch of anyone in this city, he'll pay!_

When the two reached the school, they said there goodbyes and went to there separate classes. _Well, here I go with the second day. I hope Haruhi doesn't completely destroy the last bit of dignity I have in me… well I have bigger problems to worry about. _Edward got to class with five minutes to spare. _Wonder were Haruhi is, she's not in her seat. Maybe I don't have to deal with her today, what a relief. _Edward seemed like he was going to exploded with happiness when- "EDO-CHAN!" Edward was tackle hugged from behind and he fell to the ground. "HARUHI SUZUMIYA GET OFF OF ME!" Haruhi jumped off him and skipped to her seat. _geez, can't she give me a break. I wonder what else today has in store. _Ed thought as he walked to his seat, ignoring the giggling from the other students. He sat down and looked out the window, looking for wandering homunculi. Haruhi suddenly suck something in the inside pocket of Ed's jacket. "Huh?" Ed dug it out and examined it. It was a small bunny stuffed animal. "What's this."

"I'm giving everyone in the SOS Brigade a stuffed animal that suits them best, and your small."

"SHUTTUP!" Edward jammed the bunny in his inside- jacket pocket. He wanted to keep it as a memory of Haruhi's first act of kindness to him. He glared out the window.

Kyon was walking down the hall with a friend from class named Tanaguchi. "So, why were you absent yesterday?" Kyon asked. "I caught a cold, it was brutal!" _By the look on your face, _Kyon thought, _it's obvious_ _that you skipped. _"Have you gone on any dates recently?" Kyon knew this was a subject that Tanaguchi love.

"No. I need to find someone to date and then rate! But there's no one special yet- WWOOAAHH! Look at the hottie!" They had reached the classroom, and Tanaguchi was pointing to the seat behind Haruhi, to- oh no. Edward was still looking out the window.

Tanaguchi was about to walk over to him, when Kyon grabbed his shoulder. "Before you get any immature ideas, you should know, that is a guy, his name is Edward Elric, and you will be killed if you call him a girl."

"Are you blind, Man!" Tanaguchi whispered, "She may were a boy's uniform, but she may have a certain problem that made her want to wear that kind of uniform. Or maybe she's got a secret identity that she doesn't want anyone to know about! But she can't fool me! I can she a hottie from a mile away!"

"Then your blind, for your sake, don't do this, you'll be in the hospital for a week. I should know! (I still feel the bruise.)"

"You tried to ask her out! You sly dog!"

"That's not what I meant!" then kyon considered what Tanaguchi was saying, I mean, Edward kind of did have a girlish look to him. And after hearing Edward's story, he has all the reasons to hide his identity. _But it still doesn't add up, I mean, doesn't he like Nagato? But maybe there just close friends….. Maybe…._

Suddenly, the bell rang. "Take your seat gentlemen!" the teacher walked in, Kyon and Tanaguchi rushed to their seats, and another class began.

The last bell of the day ended, after a delicious lunch that Yuki had packed that made Kyon very jealous, and some weird looks from the boy Kyon walked in with, Edward felt…. Not one bit prepared for Suzumiya. "I'll meetcha both there!" Haruhi squealed at Edward and Kyon, and ran out of the class.

"This can't be good," Edward said catching up to Kyon. "Do you know anything about Haruhi has planed today, just so I can be prepared." Edward asked, getting a little depressed as he realized he had to look up to see Kyon's face.

"Trust me," Kyon sighed, "I never know what happens in that girl's plans." Kyon glanced somewhere back in the classroom to Tanaguchi. He was giving him a jealous and annoyed looked. This made Kyon run out of the room. "Kyon? Wait up! Your legs are longer than mine!" Edward called after him.

They reached the classroom to find all the members, besides Suzumiya, there, drinking tea. "Oh, Edward, Kyon! Welcome back!" Mikuru smiled, and sat down next to Edward when he sat down and after making tea for both of them.

Kyon sat across from Edward staring at him. _Maybe he really is a girl. I mean he gets embarrassed real easily, and he doesn't like to be called small, that could mean that he thinks they're saying his…upper area is small… _Edward looked up, "What's the matter, Kyon?" _Gahhhhhh! I'm staring at her or him or what ever he or she is! _"Umm…It's N-nothing."

"Hey Everyone!" Haruhi came in with a bag in her hand. "I've got something special today!" Haruhi set the bag on the table, dug threw it, and brought out five smaller bags. "Everyone gets one" she tossed a bag to everyone. "What's in it?" Edward asked, a little worried. "We're gonna play a little game! Depending on what's in your bag, that will decide what you are when we play!" Everyone unwrapped there bag and pulled out the object. Kyon got a little businessman doll. Mikuru got a housewife doll. Koizumi got a little dog keychain. Yuki got a super hero action figure. And Edward got a little toddler doll. "What the hell?" Edward exclaimed, hanging the doll by the hair.

"Okay," Haruhi smiled, ignoring Edward's complaints. "Now that you got your roles, you should now that I am the mom, Kyon is the father, Yuki is the maid, koizumi is the family pet, Yuki is the older brother, and Edo-Chan is the child of all of us."

"So we're basically playing House. That's a little childish Haruhi." Kyon inputted, plus he didn't want to pretended to be the husband of a crazy lady. "Why do I gotta be the child! And why is Yuki a boy?" Edward complained, this was stupid in his opinion.

"This was selected at random, there's no point in arguing." Haruhi said cheerfully, handing out props.

_Just by her saying it that way, I know she set it up this way._

A little while later, everything was in place and they were ready to begin. "Okay, we begin as I'm coming home, Kyon is still at work, Mikuru is cleaning, And Edward is playing with Koizumi." Haruhi announced, gesturing to everyone with a newspaper in her hand. "Tsh…" Edward slouched against the wall with his eyes closed. "I don't 'play,' leave me out of it."

Edward was hit with a newspaper. "OOWW! What the hell!"

"You get hit every time you don't participate." Haruhi said flatly.

"Maybe I don't want to! This doesn't even- OOWW!"

"Stop complaining."

"I'm not- OOWW! Will you cut it out?"

"If you participate."

"Damn it.. OWW! What was that for?"

"My children don't swear without getting hurt."

And so they began, going through a couple seen before the seen were Kyon comes home. "Okay! Now Kyon comes home and swings Edward around in his arms.

"NOT ON YOUR LIFE- OWW!"

"DO IT!

"OKAY! Just don't hit me!"

So Kyon pretended to walk into a house. "Welcome home, honey!" Haurhi squealed. "Welcome home, Mr. Suzumiya. (Last Name decided by Haruhi)." Mikuru said. "Bark!" Koizumi said. Kyon walked up to Edward. Edward glared at him, "…daddy.." Edward muttered,(Haruhi told him to say that.) Kyon grabbed Edward by the torso and lifted him into the air. _Is Edward really a girl? _Kyon wondered, he tried to she if there was any chest extension on Edward. He felt something. _Oh my god! He's a she!_

"No!" Haruhi kicked Kyon lightly in the back. "You're have to swing him around." Kyon became unbalanced and fell forward into the wall on top of Edward. In the end, they landed in a…awkward… position. "I-I-I'm so sorry!" Kyon stuttered. "Well," Edward rubbed his head "Nothing broken."

Suddenly, the door opened. "Kyon," came a voice. The person came in and looked around. "are you in here, it's Tanaguchi, I wanted to talk to you about-" He noticed the to that fell. Tanaguchi stood there, glaring. Kyon was confused at his look at first, but then he understood and sat up, Blushing. Tanaguchi glared. "T-t-tanaguchi! I-I-it's not what you think!" Kyon tried to explain. Tanaguchi stormed out of the room. "Wait!" Kyon cried, and ran after him. Edward sat up, still rubbing his head. "What was that about?"

"I don't know…." Haruhi thought aloud. "A mystery! As the sos brigade we will investigate tomorrow! I just were done for today though." With that Haruhi grabbed her bag and walked out. _She's not even a little concerned about Kyon. _And so they walked out , deciding that whatever it was about, they would handle it tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A suspicion

Edward was even more confused the a couple of days later after school, when Kyon avoided him everywhere he went. _Well, he can't avoid me forever. If he even tries to skip out of club, Haruhi will kill him._

Today was Friday, and the winter break started tomorrow, so this was Ed's last chance to find out what was bothering Kyon. They hadn't had club sence that accident with Tanaguchi. Haruhi said she was making preparations, preparations for what? Whatever it was, Ed didn't want to know.

He walked to the clubroom and opened the door, only to have something thrown in his face. "mmpphh!" That's all Ed could manage to say. He removed the thing, it was a girls shirt. He was confused, he looked at were it came from. Mikuru laid there half-naked pinned by haruhi. "AAAAHHHH!" Edward ran out, slammed the door behind him, and guarded the door.

Kyon was walking in his direction, when he saw Ed he turned around and headed the other direction. "HOLD IT!" Edward yelled after him, Kyon walked faster. Edward ran up and tripped him. "Why are you avoiding me? Is it something that happened that one day? If something is bothering you just say it!" Kyon world around and pinned Edward to the wall to prevent him from running away. "Are you a-"

"HEY! YOU TO GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!" Haruhi ran over to them and grabbed Edward by the tie and pulled him in the clubroom. "NO! NOT AGAIN!" Edward screamed as the door slammed shut. Kyon stood there staring at the door. Trying to figure everything out. He decided there was only one way to find his answer. He grabbed the door handle and swung it open. He only saw Mikuru covering her eyes to prevent seeing Haruhi torture someone. "GET OUT!" Edward didn't know who was at the door, but he knew this was embarrassing, so he kicked who ever it was in the face with his auto-mail leg. Kyon went flying across the hall and the door slammed shut.

_Okay, now I'm even more confused! _Kyon thought after he had recovered. _On one hand Ed could be a girl embarrassed getting dressed, on the other hand he could be a boy just plan getting tackled by a girl._ (Obviously, me and you know the answer, but Kyon is a little…. Confused.)

Koizumi and Yuki came walking down the hall, and helped Kyon stand up. Suddenly, The clubroom door swung open and they walked out. _WHAT THE! _They were dressed as the other members of the SOS Brigade. Haruhi was Kyon, Mikuru was Koizumi, and Edward was Yuki (With shorts instead of a skirt, Haurhi has some mercy.)

"What do ya think?" Haruhi squealed and posed. "There you! Cool huh? Well anyway, let's get ready!"

"Ready?" Edward asked, glancing around to make sure no one outside the SOS Brigade who see his auto-mail.

"Were going to hot spring!" Haruhi held up six train tickets.

"Who says!"

"I do, now everyone go home, and pack for 2 weeks, then meet outside the school at 5 o' clock."

"This is all so sudden! Couldn't have told us a week early" Kyon complained. "I already know the answer! You just thought of this a couple of days ago, didn't you?"

"Hurry up! The Train leaves at 6! We gotta go!" And with that Haruhi ran down the hall and out of the school. "CAN"T WE CHANGE FIRST! WHY HELL DID WE EVEN HAVE TO CHANGE IN THE FIRST PLACE?" Edward called after her. But Haruhi was already gone. Yuki tugged at his shirt and pointed at the clock. It was 4 o' clock. "OH CRAP!" Edward grabbed Yuki's arm and ran down the hall.

Right before Edward pushed open the exit to the school when he froze, and looked down at his leg. It was still bare, and he couldn't go outside with auto-mail without getting bad glances. Yuki saw his concern and took off her sweater and tied it on to his leg. He smiled at her, "Thanks, Yuki." And ruffled her hair. Ed looked at the clock, screamed, they ran out, Yuki tailing behind him.

"OH, EDWARD ELRIC! I WILL MISS YOU SO!" Armstrong hugged Edward with spine breaking force. "I'll miss you to, Major. But, please loosen your grip." Edward squeaked.

The major let him down and saluted him with tears in his eyes. "As long as your with your friends, you will be save." They were all packed, and with 5 extra minutes, Edward was able to change back into his normal clothes. They were saying there last goodbyes to the major.

"I think I'll be watching over them, goodbye Major." With that, Edward and Yuki hurried out of the building and to the train station, were everyone but Kyon was. Edward put down his suitcase and caught his breath. "Man, Haruhi! Couldn't you have told us about this sooner?"

Haruhi stopped looking of Kyon from a bench to stare at Edward "It wouldn't have been a surprise that way!"

A couple of minutes later, Haruhi was glaring at the late Kyon, who was running towards them, suitcase in hand. "Your late!" Haruhi yelled mightily, as if she was sentencing him to death. "Penalty!"

And so, by orders of Haruhi, Kyon bought them all drinks. While they waited for there train to arrive, Ed couldn't help but fell a little nervous. He had never been to a hot spring before, it sounded like a geyser pool, and Ed certainly didn't want to be shot into the air with a thousand gallons of boiling water. But later he would find out that hot springs aren't anything like that, and that he quite liked the hot water on his sore muscles.

After about ten minutes, Ed started to get restless so he decided to go walk around. He though he might find something to do or read while he waited. "I'll be back." He said to the group and walked off.

Ed was amazed by how much more advanced the Tokyo train station was to the one in Resinbool. It had plenty of things to look at, like signs and performing people. _Its not so bad to live here._ At that moment a train pulled into the station, and Edward approached it, wondering if it was the train that he was supposed to be on. "Train 339 has just entered the station." Said the intercom. _339, no, Haruhi said 340. _

Hundreds of people swarmed out of the train and more people swarmed in. Edward tried as hard as he could not to be run over by clumsy travelers. _Never mind. _Suddenly, a girl bumped into Ed and they both fell hard on the ground. "Owwww…." Edward murmured, rubbing his sore backside. "Sorry, are you oka-!" The first thing Edward noticed when he looked at the girl was her long blonde hair, then he noticed her icy yet warm blue eyes, lastly, he noticed a very familiar wrench in her hand. "WINRY?" Edward jumped up stunned and then helped her up. "What are you doing here?"

Winry looked at Edward with a smile, but Ed saw worry in her eyes. "Hi Ed, have you been taking care of your Automail?"

"Don't 'Hey Ed, have you been taking care of your Automail' me! I thought you were at a Automail convention! What the hell did you have to come here for?" Edward didn't mean to sound as harsh as he did, he was just really suprized, and a little bit worried about her look.

"Well excuse me for being concerned! Miss Hughes told me that you and Al were in Tokyo because a homunculus was after you! I was worried!" Everything seemed to freeze as Ed consumed her words.

Edward stood and stared at her. _Alphonse is in Tokyo? And the kidnapper is personally after me and him? That can be right! Can it? _Edward grabbed Winry on her shoulders. "Winry," he gave her his most serious expression. "are you sure she said that Al was in Tokyo and that the Homunculus was after us?"

"Yes….didn't…I mean… you didn't know?" Winry looked confused "After a couple of weeks, the kidnapper left a note that said that he wanted to take you to somewhere, and Alphonse to, they didn't tell you."

Edward could do anything but shake his head. _Why would they keep me in the dark? Why does the kidnapper want us? And were is Alphonse?_

Suddenly, Edward's eyes widened. "Oh my god! What if Al's been caught? I have to go and look for him- "

"You will do no such thing." said a voice. Edward turned to the direction that the voice came from. There stood Colonel Mustang, with the same cocky expression that Ed left him with.

"MUSTANG! What are you doing here?" Edward was extremely unpleased to see the colonel here, he thought for once, he wouldn't have to deal with someone following his ever move.

"I knew you would try to go looking for Alphonse, so I'm here to make sure you stick with the plan. Plus, I found out about this." The colonel held out a piece of paper, on it was this:

Parent/ Teacher night! All students are required to bring a parent. This will take place at the beginning of the spring semester.

Edward was still unconvinced. "Why couldn't just have the major do the job?"

"Major Armstong had to go back to Central, orders of the Furor. Also," Mustang got a evil grin. "Do you really think that people would believe the Major was your child?"

Edward's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean by that?"

"It just that you're to tiny to be the Major's child."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' A RUNT SO TINY HE CAN ONLY BE SEEN WITH A MAGNIFING GLASS, YOU JERK!"

As Edward continued to yell wildly at the colonel, another train pulled into the station. "Train 340 has pulled in." Said the intercom. Edward automatically stopped, and he turned to the direction that the SOS Brigade was in. "Um…" He turned back to Winry and Mustang. "I gotta go."

"And were do you think your going?" Mustang wasn't about to let him go wherever he wanted without an explanation. "Um…on the train.."

"No"

"Why!"

Edward already knew the answer, so he didn't pay a hint of attention to Mustang as he went on and on. _But you haven't meet Haruhi, and if she could here you right now, she would-_ Suddenly a foot flew right into the colonel's face. It was the foot of Haruhi Suzumiya. The colonel laid on the ground stunned. Edward had to cover his mouth with both hands to keep from laughing out loud. "What are you doing!" Haruhi yelled. "The train's gonna leave! Come on!" Haruhi grabbed Ed and threw him on to her shoulder and ran towards the others.

"Sorry Colonel!" Edward yelled, getting used to the feeling of being carried. "Bye Winry! These people don't leave me alone. See ya!"

And so they boarded the train and headed to the hot spring.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Hot Spring: Answering Questions and a Odd Butler

Edward, with wide eyes, stared up at the large sign that said: Welcome to Tokyo's Hot Spring! "It's enormous!" He exclaimed. Remember, this was Edward's first hot spring trip. "I thought you might be impressed, by the look on your face," A women dressed in a Ukota walked up to them and bowed. "My name is Kana-shiatsu, please, if you would follow me to your rooms, please." Edward, the most nervous, followed right behind the lady as if he was a baby chick and she was the mother, constantly looking around at everything they passed.

"Here you are," Kana-shiatsu unlocked two doors and gestured to each, they both went into large rooms with three beds in each. "If you need anything else, please, tell me and I will assist you." With that she bowed to them and walked back to the front entrance. Haruhi barged into one of the rooms and set her suitcase on one of the beds. "Girls room! Called it!" And so the rooms were decided, and everyone unpacked into there places. After that, Haruhi told everyone to come into the girls' room for a meeting. _We have to have meetings while we're on vacation. _

"Okay! Now that everything is in place, time to tell you why I have called you all to a hot spring. It is because of you!" Haruhi pointed a accusing finger at Kyon. "You have a secret that you are keeping from the rest of us, and it all started with this man!" She pointed to the corner, in the corner was Tanaguchi. "HOW LONG HAS HE BEEN IN HERE?" Kyon jumped up in surprise.

"I took the liberty in inviting so that we can find the answers to your strange behavior towards this chibi!" Haruhi turned her arm in Edward direction, finger still pointing. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING-"

"Okay Kyon," Haruhi interrupted Ed by covering his mouth with a hand. "Why do you have this strange behavior? You can start with were it all began. And include everything, what is your secret?"

Kyon glanced around at everyone nervously, his eyes fell on Edward. "It's not me who has a secret," _Huh? Why does he look at me and say that? _

Kyon stood up and grabbed Edward by the shoulders. "Before I answer all of your questions, I need mine answered." Everyone stared at him with intense eyes. "Edward," Kyon began, not taking his eyes of him. "Are you a-"

"FULLMETAL!" a voice boomed the hall. _You gotta be kidding me!_

Roy Mustang burst into the room, Winry following close behind. "Colonel? How did you get here so fast?" Edward asked, kind of worried. Winry stepped in for that question. "We managed to catch the train that you were on, I made sure the colonel took me with him."

"What were you thinking, FullMetal, you were completely out of line! Your orders were to stay in Tokyo, not the mountains-"

"I was kidnapped by these people, and besides, these mountains are very close to Tokyo-" Edward tried to explain, but he was cut off by Haruhi. "Edward, who is this?" Edward suddenly realized that no one in the room probably knew anything about what was happening. "Oh, right, members of the SOS Brigade, and Kyon's Friend, allow me to introduce, Colonel Roy Mustang."

"Is he a relative of your's" Haruhi asked.

"NO! I mean yes" Ed and Roy said simultaneously, followed but a glare at each other, as they remembered the new arrangement.

"Oh," Mikuru got up and poured tea for everyone, and asked everyone to sit around the table. Soon, everyone was seated and staring silently at their cups. Finally, Ed spoke up. "Well, now what?"

"Well, I'm not leaving you out of my sight again." Mustang said firmly. "I'll get a room for my self, and for the young lady." He gestured to Winry.

"Um," Mikuru piped up. "She can stay with us, If that's okay…"

"Oh that's wonderful! Thank you!" Winry said, smiling. More silence. "Hey…" Tanaguchi cut in. Everyone turned to him suddenly remembering that he was there. (I even forgot..-_-; ) "You wanted me here to solve a problem didn't you? Well lets finish this!"

Up jumped Haruhi! "Oh right! Now I remember! Kyon! You were about to ask Edward something!"

Kyon nearly chocked on his tea. "Um, right…" He got up and walked over to Edward. "I don't know how to ask you this…. But….. Are you a-" (interrupted again.) Tanaguchi pushed him aside. "No Way, Kyon! You know Edward's a girl and I won't let you ask her out before I do!" he turned to Ed, who had not quite possessed everything yet. "Don't worry! You already get an A+++!"

Complete silence filled the room as everyone protest this, Edward was looking down at the floor, motionless. Suddenly, an evil aura enveloped around him and a fire started a his feet.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU BASTARD!"

For your safety, I will not tell you the events of the next 10 minutes. But I will tell you this: All of Ed's quoits would be bleeped out, Mustang had a sore throat the next day from laughing so hard, Ed would later pay for all the Brocken furniture, Other guest would complain about an earthquake happening, Haruhi and Winry would eventually have to knock Edward out by Haruhi holding him down while Winry hit him with a wrench, and Tanaguchi…. Lets just say he wouldn't be going to school for a while. Afterwards, Edward would be laid down and everyone would calm down and talk about what just happened.

"I just we don't need to proceed with investigation…" Haruhi started the conversation. "But why didn't you ask me about that?" Haruhi asked Kyon, "I mean, I've undressed him before and everything.." _Why didn't I think of that before, _Kyon would have thought, if not for Winry and Roy spitting there tea in shock. This took a few minutes of explaining, and even more minutes of Roy and Winry bursting in laughter.

"Three questions…" Kyon interrupted. "One, If Edward- Chan's not a girl, then why did I feel something in his shirt."

"You felt for boobies! You sly dog!" Haruhi whacked him hard on the back. "I wanted to know if he was a girl without getting completely beat up!" Kyon objected.

"Well as an answer to your question," Haruhi reached over to Edward, who was sleeping next to the table, and pulled out the stuffed bunnie Haruhi had given him. "This is what you felt."

"He carries a stuffed animal around now?" Roy giggled "How much more childish can you get-" As if by instinct, Edward involuntarily punched Roy in the arm.

"Okay…. Second question, What connection to do have to Edward- Chan?" Kyon gestured to Roy. "I'm ummm….. His,,, f-father…." Roy wished he didn't have to say that.

"Alright, question three, What happens now?"

Haruhi stepped in for this one. "Well just have to enjoy the vacation! That's what we all had planned in the first place."

"You mean what you had planned." Kyon murmured. Soon, all the questions that needed to be answered were answered and that's about when Edward woke up.

"Oh my head…what happened?"

"Um.. You feel asleep… and we've been talking…" Mikuru gave him some tea that would help his bruised head, not wanting him to remember what happened..

"I've got an idea! Let's all soak in the hot spring! It'll help us forget all of what has happened" Haruhi held a thumbs up.

"Oh yeah!" Edward glared at the wall, remembering what happened. "That stupid bas-" Haruhi gave him a light tap on the head, but that was enough to send shrills of pain on his head, this made him double over. "Let's go!" Haruhi was about to drag Edward to the hot spring. But suddenly, a servant walked in. "Hello, everyone my name is Alphonse and I-" The Butler looked around and finally, his eyes stopped at the ground. "Brother?…"

"BROTHER!"

(Yes I'm using a lot of big writing) The suit of armor ran over and gave Ed a hug so strong that his spine cracked. "I'm so happy to see you! I couldn't find you in Tokyo and I didn't have any money so I got a job here! How are you? Are you doing okay? How's your school? Do you have any friends? Are the classes easy, I bet they are! Did you find and stray kittens? What did you name them? Who are these people with you? Why is Winry and the Colonel here? Are you-"

"Al! I can't Breathe!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Hot Spring: Hiking?

"So…. Why did you come here in the first place?" Ed asked.

"My question exactly." Roy pointed out.

Haruhi joined the conversation. "This is your Brother? But so much bigger then-"

"SAY IT! I DARE YOU" Ed interjected.

Everyone was looking at Alphonse, trying to find out all they could about his odd appearance. "Well" Al began, "I wanted to come here and see my brother, so I caught the first train, but the train was hijacked! By a bunch of thugs! I was able to stop the train and evacuate all the passengers. But they imploded the train with some dynamite, so the train wouldn't go any farther, obviously. I needed more money to get to Tokyo, so I got a job here. But it would have taken months to get enough, but I just had to get the money, because….because…. OH BROTHER!"

If suits of armor could cry tears of joy, that is what you would have seen Al doing as he clung on to his brother. "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

"Alphonse, I told you to stay in the city! If you are seen here, then it will only increase the chance's of the-" Roy stopped him self, glancing at the other people in the room.

Suddenly, Haruhi ran out of the room saying nothing but: "I have a brilliant idea!" That's when Yuki thought it was a good idea to get up and pull of Alphonse's helmet. Everyone jumped up, half of them were in shock, the other was,,, well in shock of a different sort. "Yuki!" Edward yanked the helmet out of her hand and placed it back on Al. "What are you thinking? What if someone sees!"

"Relax, no one else is here except us," Koizumi pointed out, "I can see now that your story is true, and you really didn't transmute your mother." A deadly silence filled the room once again. "But there is one more thing I need to know, I need to know if you can use Alchemy, I must be sure of this." Koizumi tightened the grip on his mug. _why does he need to know that? _

"Well…" Edward glanced around nervously, as if someone was watching they from the shadows. "Okay, but, I got one rule, you and Mikuru have to tell me what you are, and what Haruhi is as well." Everyone tensed. _How did he find out? _Kyon asked in his head. _He's more cunning then he appears._

"So," Edward gave a darkish smile. "You do have something to hind. Let me guess, your not entirely human, like Yuki."

Koizumi smiled weakly, "You really are a odd one, to have picked up on us so quickly. Well you're correct, I might as well start us off. I'm what you would call an Esper."

"An Esper," Mustang said, getting interested, "You mean a psychic,"

"Somewhat, yes. An esper has many abilities that a normal human who not have. But my powers can not be activated right now. As for Miss Suzumiya, she has a certain…. Power.

"What kind of power?" Al asked, helping Mikuru make more tea.

"She…. Let me give and example. If Haruhi were to some how get upset about something. The pressure of he emotions would build until it creates a monster."

"A monster." Ed's voice shook a little as he said this.

"Yes, but it isn't created in this dimension, it is created in a similar version of this world. This world was created by Haruhi's imagination and is built just the way she wants it. That's were I come in, I have the ability to travel to this dimension and destroy the monster, before it can destroy this world as well as the other."

Edward took a moment to take it all in, _what is she, some sort of god? _After a few minutes, he turned to Mikuru, "And what about you? Don't you have some sort of connection to all this."

Mikuru looked up, startling Ed with he stern and serious expression. "I am what you would call a time traveler."

"Does that mean you can go to the future, and back again?" Alphonse asked, really getting interested now.

"Yes, in fact, I am originally from the future, and I was sent here to observe Miss Suzumiya. You see, a some time ago, it was confirmed that a time rift had been caused by her, so I have to observer her to make sure that this would never happen again. I have to keep everything else I know a secret, so that it will not endanger the operation, so please, no more questions." with that Mikuru glanced up at Edward, to see how he would react. Edward was staring down at the floor with wide eyes.

_Time travel! Does that mean that she can travel back in time. I could stop myself from performing human transmutation. Hell, I could stop my father from ever leaving! None of this would ever have had to happen! I would-_

He looked around the room. He remembered all the people he had meet, and all the adventures they had had. He remember something that he and Al had told each other one day on the train. _This is our burden to bare. _Edward smiled to himself at how childish he had been thinking, that everything would go away with one trip to the past. _Al was right, this our burden to bare, and I will right are wrongs without any help from anyone but ourselves, were all we've got, and were all we need._

Ed gave a weak smile. "Alright, I guess it's my turn." he stood up and got a lamp from a side table. Before anyone could figure out what he was doing, he smashed it upon the ground with a loud crash. "What are you doing!" Kyon cried, they were already going to have to pay a fortune for everything else Ed had broken. "Calm down and watch," Edward clapped his hands together and put them in the middle of the pile of glass. The blue electric light of Alchemy eliminated the room. The SOS Brigade gasped as the light faded away and with a small boom, the lamp was good as new. Edward smiled with pride as he marveled over his accomplishment. "So, what do ya think?" Edward held up the fixed lamp to everyone.

Mikuru giggled happily and clapped her hands together. "That was incredible. Amazing!"

"Good show, good shoe." Koizumi clapped with that weird smile on his face. Kyon just stared at the lamp with shock, he was a regular human, remember, still discovering this stuff.. "H-How did you do that?"

"It's very basic." Alphonse told him. "Human kind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return; to obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That's the law of equivalent exchange."

Edward placed the lamp back on the table and plugged it in. It illuminated the corner of the room with a bright light. "Alchemy is basically the science of understanding, deconstructing, and reconstructing matter into the form that you choose."

"HUH?" The members of SOS Brigade were still confused, but they decided not to get to much more into it because at that moment, Haruhi barged into the room. "Alright everybody, we're going on a hike!" She held up a thumb of approval to herself. Mustang laid back. "You kids have fun with that."

"DON'T LEAVE US ALONE WITH HER!" They all shouted in terror.

"COME ONE ALREADY!" Haruhi walked over to Edward. "Come on Edo-Chan."

"I told you to not call me- Ahh!" Haruhi hosed him over her shoulder once again and walked out the door, everyone else following behind her.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING? PUT ME DOWN! ISN'T THE POINT ON A HIKE TO WALK! PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!" (remember when I said he was getting used to being carried, yeah, he was just glad the colonel got kicked in the face.)

They were all standing outside and ready to follow Haruhi wherever she wanted them to go. Winry, Alphonse, Kyon, Yuki, Mikuru, Koizumi, and Edward were all coming along with Haruhi. "Now then, are first stop is an old temple. Follow me."

As they walked, Haruhi had plenty of questions for the Elric brothers. "So, how come you were that armor?"

Edward and Alphonse froze, looked at each other and back to Haruhi. "It's a hobby." They knew that if they told Haruhi the truth, she would get all sorts of evil ideas. "Oh, so, why is Edward's arm and leg covered in metal?"

"Ah! Um- another hobby." Edward involuntarily pulled on his shirt sleeve, as if the world could see his secret.

"Ah, so what about your father, you must look so much like him, Edo-chan."

"WHAT? NO! I DON"T!" Everyone looked at Edward with confusion. Saying you look like a family member is usually a compliment. But saying you look like your arch nemesis, is usually not a compliment.

"Um….okay, oh! We're here." Sure enough, they stood at the bottom of a long stair case. At the bottom stood a lady in a winter kimono. "Welcome, you can go to the top and see the temple, it's quite a sight."

Edward had never seen a Japanese temple before and was about to start climbing when Yuki grabbed his arm. Ed turned to look at her "Lets climb together." she said a little bit shyly. Edward smiled and held her hand in his and they started to climb. Everyone smiled as if they were watching a romance movie. But Winry glared at Yuki's back, she didn't know why she was so upset, but she knew she didn't like the way Edward looked at Yuki. "Ah, young love." The lady in the Kimono said. "They say these are the stairs of marriage, and if a boy and a girl walk up together, they are sure to get engaged."

Everyone jumped as Wirny let out a howl of rage and ran up to Ed and started pulling him away from Yuki, but Yuki had a strong grip. "OW! WHAT ARE YOU TO DOING LET GO! MY ARMS ARE GONNA FALL OFF. HEY!"

After the fiasco of climbing the stairs, Winry and Yuki had finally pulled poor Edward up all the stairs at the same rate. But as soon as everyone was up the stairs, and after everyone had a good look at the temple, the lady in the Kimono said that if you walk up and down the stairs together, you would have healthy children. Edward, hearing this, slid down the pole in the middle of the stairs before Yuki or Winry could grab him.

"Alright!" Haruhi called to everyone as they reached the bottom of the steps. "Are next stop is a special tree that is said to tell your future through messages left in the tree. Off we go!" So they headed to the tree, taking time to talk with each other. Walking in the back of the group was Winry and Yuki, they were trying there best to ignore each other. Winry glanced over at Yuki, she was holding the Kappa plushie. "That quite a doll." Winry attempted to make peace. "Were did you get it?"

"Edward-Chan got it for me." This made Winry even angrier at her. Yuki glanced at Winry, she was holding a large wrench in her hand. "A nice tool, were did you get it." Yuki tried to make peace as well. "Edward gave it to me." This didn't exactly make Yuki angry, but a flash of irritation passed through her mind. They decided that neither of them would want to talk to each other, so the merely stared at Edward's back. Edward, in the mean time, was happily catching up with his younger brother.

"So Al, is there any news about the homunculi, or the philosopher's stone, or anything?" Edward was hoping for big news, he felt like he had been away for years.

"nothing besides what I've already told you about. Everything seems to be getting back to normal, you might get to go back to central soon."

"Really, that's great, I've been dying to get my hands on a good book on Alchemy ever since I got here."

"Oh, I almost forgot! Here." Al handed Edward a brown text book, it read "Alchemy's science of life."

Edward gave his brother a giant hug, tears of joy in his eyes. "Thanks Al, you're a life saver!"

"I wouldn't say that." Al said bashfully Edward automatically opened the book, only to have it snatched away by none other than Haruhi. "What is this garbage?" she said as she flipped threw the pages not even bothering to read it.

"Suzumiya! Give that back!" Edward tried to snatch the book away but Haruhi was too fast, she raised the above the stretch of Edward's arm.

"Damn it, Haruhi! Why do you constantly try to irritate me? Give the book back!"

"No way squirt, this is a hike, not a reading section, I'm not giving it to you till were back at the hot spring."

"ARRRGG!"

"Okay! Here we are!" Haruhi announced.

They stood at the top of the mountain. They gazed with amazement at the glorious sunset that they saw. "WOW." Edward whispered. The rest of the hikers were probably thinking the same thing. It was a mixture of pink and orange that collided at the center to create a magnificent splash of color around the edges of what was left of the bright, burning sun. It was truly a moment for a perfect picture. Maybe Haruhi was for once a good tour guide.

"What are you all looking at?" Haruhi blocked the view of the sunset with her hands on her hips. "Your suppose to be looking at that." Everyone turned to the direction she pointed in. "AAHH!" Edward yelped and hid behind Alphonse. The rest of the hikers were probably thinking the same thing. It was a large creepy looking house with a dark shadow looming over it. There were cracked and broken windows, rusty metal hinges, and lots of dark vines growing on the inside. "Haruhi!" Kyon glared at her. "What do you expect us to do with this old house?"

"Were going to investigate it silly. It is the job of the SOS Brigade to discover the secret of this house."

"How do you even know there is a secret?" Edward demanded.

"Because the lady who runs the hot spring said that a family use to live up here until one day they vanished. Poof! I want to find out what caused it."

"Um… I'll stay out here…" Alphonse shuffled away from the house, shaking slightly. "What? You're not scared are you?" Ed smiled evilly at his younger brother. "Of course not!" Alphonse defended. "I mean if I went in… who would protect Miss Mikuru?" Alphonse put a protective hand on Mikuru's shoulder. "I-I mean, s-she doesn't look like she wants to go in either"

"Yes," Mikuru said glancing nervously at the house. "I much rather stay out here with Mr. Alphonse, if that's okay."

"Pff." Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Okay, it's time to choose teams," she held out her hand, it had six sticks in it. "You get into Teams based on what color you get." Haruhi pulled out a stick, it was red. Kozumi pulled out a stick, it was green. Kyon pulled out a stick, it was red. (This made Haruhi smile widely.) This was it. Winry and Yuki looked at each other with fire in there eyes. Time to see who would be in a team with Edward. They both grabbed a random stick and pulled it out. Yuki: Blue. Winry: Blue.

Edward: Green. "What the Hell? How did this happen!" Winry yelled in fury. "What the matter with you?" Edward looked questioningly at Winry, who looked like she wanted to hit something. He saw the same felling in Yuki's eyes. Looking at them made Edward shiver. So he turned back to Haruhi.

"Okay, lets get this over with." Edward opened the door to the mansion and stepped in, the rest of the explores following him. "Good Luck!" Alphonse and Mikuru waved supportively to them as they entered the mansion.

It was very dark on the inside, so Haruhi handed everyone a flashlight and told them which way to go. "Alright, Kyon and I will take the basement, Winry and Yuki, you take this level, Edo- Chan and Koizumi, you take the second floor. Lets go."

"Don't call me CHAN!" And so the went to explore the house, careful not to step on any of the loose boards in the floor. Most of the rooms revealed nothing, they were mostly sitting rooms or bedrooms with nothing in them except for a few pieces of furniture and clothes When they reached there fifth room, Edward and Koizumi had to break down the door in order to go any further. .When they got in the first thing they noticed was that this room belonged to one of the children, there were toys and coloring books sprawled all other the floor. The second thing the noticed made them freeze with horror. Blood was flooding most of the carpet and covering most of the walls. There was a trail of it leading into the ventilation shaft on the wall. "How horrible," Koizumi bent down and picked up a blood soaked doll. Edward stared around the room in horror, he hadn't seen this much blood since- _No, don't think about her! Don't think about Mom! _

Edward suddenly realized that everyone else would like to know, and called them from out in the hall. In a couple of minutes, everyone was staring in horror at the blood filled room. "Who could have done something like this?" Winry trembled on her words. "I don't know," Edward placed a hand on the wall covered in blood. "But this blood leaves a trail, so I think were about to find out." Edward followed the path of blood to the ventilation shaft climbed on to a large chest that stood under the shaft entrance. "And just were do you think your going?" Haruhi tried to grab him, but Edward pushed her back. "I'm the only one who can fit in there, and the blood is leaving a trail threw here, either are victim, or are attacker are through here, and I will not sit and watch a murder get away with his deed." Edward removed the barricade sealing the shaft and pulled himself up. They stared at him in amazement. _Is this the same Edward as the on I meet at school, the small little guy who would throw a fit if you call him small, it has to be, but it can't be. When did he become so noble and prince-like? He's acting just like a knight you find in a fairy tale. _Haruhi thought as she stared in amazement at Ed.. "Ed," Yuki shouted to him. Ed turned. "Be careful" Winry said, trembling. Ed stared for a second then smiled, "Right" He said and climbed through the shaft.

_Jeez, this is probably the filthiest place I've ever crawled through, I just hope that, whoever that blood belongs to, I hope they're still alive. There's the exit. _Sure enough, Edward jumped out of the end of the shaft and scanned the room. It was small, it looked like a small laboratory, with many books and a small desk on the far corner. His eyes fell upon a small open notebook on the desk. He walked over and examined it. He gasped and dropped the book. _No…. It can be. _It was, who ever was here, had preformed human transmutation.

He looked franticly around the room. He noticed a picture on the wall, he could see it clearly, but the engravement under it read. _In memory of my dear son, Allen. _"Allen?" Edward looked to see if anything else in the room had Allen's name on it, he saw nothing. He then looked at the stain covered ground.

_This blood is slightly less fresh._ _So whoever was bleeding must have been leaving here, not coming in, but the blood stopped in that room, does that mean that someone took the body? _Ed noticed that there was a door at the end of the room, that lead into a separate room, that is were the blood trailed into. Ed rushed over to the door and yanked it open. He froze, for two reasons. One, it was true, a human transmutation seal was drawn on the floor, blood covering must of it. Two. In the corner of the room, with the evil grin on his pale evil face, stood Envy!

"Well, well, well, what a clever pipsqueak you are to find my hiding place." Envy approached Ed an evil look still on his face. Edward took a step back. 'Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you, I'm just gonna kidnap you and use you as bait to capture Baneful."

"Why!" Edward dropped the flash light and transmuted him Automail into a blade. "Why does Baneful want to kidnap me so much."

"How should I know?" Envy shrugged his shoulders and tried to grab Ed, but He ducked and tried to stab the Homunculus, letting out a battle cry, but he flipped backwards and yelled. "NOW GLUTTONY!" Ed world around and tried to block the attacker, but there was no attacker. _A trick? _That was all he had time to think before he was stabbed threw the gut. Silence filled the room as Ed tried to cry out. Envy removed the knife in his hand for Ed and the young alchemist sunk to the floor, breathing hard.

Envy crouched down so that he and Ed saw eye to eye, "now," he lifted Ed's face so that is was facing him. "Be a good boy and go to sleep, so I can take you to Baneful" Edward glared up at Envy with a mixture of hate, fear and agony. He noticed some thing behind Envy and smiled and him. "I don't feel like it, as me tomorrow." Ed kicked him in the gut with the last of his energy and fell back, he hear a snap, a wave of heat, and a cry of pain. Then, he heard some one call his name, and he remembered no more.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Relaxation, finally.**

**Edward opened his eyes lazily, and stared at the ceiling. His thought seemed to never come, until final, **_**What happened? How did I get here. **_

"**Look, he's awake!" he heard someone say. Suddenly, the bed was swarmed by the SOS Brigade, Winry, Alphonse, and Mustang. "Brother….." Alphonse would have been smiling if he had his body. "Oh, Ed, you idiot…" Winry hugged Ed around the head. Ed blushed deeply, but he wondered why they were so… clingy. "We were so worried…" **

_**Worried, why would they be- **_**Edward jumped and his eyes popped wildly. "Where's Envy? What happened?" Edward tried to jump up but a shot of horrible pain shot through his stomach and he fell back.**

"**Easy Fullmetal, he gave you quite a wound." Mustang expression changed to more serious, "Fullmetal, what happened back there, what did you see?" **

**Ed looked down as everyone watched him with intense eyes. "It's something that the rest of you can't hear." He looked at Winry and the SOS Brigade. "Oh, come on!" Haruhi complained, she knew it would be an amazing story. But all of them, with reluctance, left the room, leaving Al and Roy with Ed. There was a long pause, finally Edward turned to Mustang. "Human transmutation." **

"**What?"**

"**Whoever lived in that house committed human transmutation. There was a picture on the wall that had a name on it, Allen. That could be who was transmuted. Because it was sort of a memorial picture.**

"**What did he look like?"**

"**I didn't he a good view of the picture, it was too dark. But I do know that is was the father that made the picture. So that could be who committed the transmutation." Ed suddenly remembered what happened right before he blacked out. "What a minute, how did you get there so fast."**

"**Umm, well," Roy scratched his head, thinking about how to respond. Alphonse didn't have trouble at all. "He was following us." **

"**WHAT?" **

"**Well, uh, yes" Roy shrugged his shoulders. "I knew you would get into some sort of trouble, so I made sure I was prepared, don't worry, no one saw me use Alchemy, and…" He got an evil grin. "no one saw you crying like a baby in you sleep." **

"**Shuttup!"**

"**Well the only thing we can do now is wait till you get better to investigate." Roy ignored the glare from Ed.**

"**What do we tell them." Alphonse pointed to the door to the hall.**

"**Well, we can't tell them the truth, just tell them I had a bad fall" Ed said. "Let them in, will you."**

**Alphonse got up and opened the door, the SOS Brigade fell forward onto the floor, one on top of the other. "Trying to listen in, huh?" Roy laughed with a slight glare of annoyance. Everyone got up and rushed around Edward again.**

"**How do you feel?" Yuki said, putting a hand to Ed's forehead.**

"**I'm fine, I tell you." Ed blushed even deeper than before.**

"**You are not." Kyon poked Ed lightly in the stomach. A invulnerable spasm shook threw Ed's body and he let out a painful groan. "See." Kyon smirked.**

"**Whatever." Ed flicked his head in annoyance.**

**Ed suddenly got worried, "What time and day is it?" Everyone was reluctant to tell him, soon Al spoke up. "It has be a whole day since you got back, and it is 7 am." Ed looked at him, stunned. **_**A Whole Day! Was it really that bad.**_

**There was a knock at the door, Mikuru opened it. Standing there was Kana-shiatsu with a man standing behind her. "The doctor you requested is here." She stepped aside to let the man in, bowed, and walked back down the hall. **

"**A Doctor?" Edward glanced up, and froze. Standing at the door was a blonde woman and brown eyes. Glasses, and a lab coat. But she bore a striking resemblance to- "Lieutenant Hawkeye?" Edward tried to sit up again, but failed painfully. Mustang covered his mouth to prevent himself from laughing as he stared at the doctors unfashionable outfit. The doctor jumped. "W-what do you mean, young man? I-I don't know any hawkeyes, my name is Dr….Dr….Dr. Hawkclaws….." Mustang jumped up, hustled out of the room, and closed the door. An muffled explosion of laughter could be heard from the hall. "What's with him?" Haruhi questioned. "Um, hiccups!" Dr. Hawkclaws answered quickly with a glare at the door, and walked up to Edward.**

"**Mr. Mustang told me that you had a deep cut, lets take a look." Hawkclaws helped Ed lift up his shirt. "Hawkeye, do you even have a doctor's certification?"**

"**Of course I do, and it's HawkCLAWS!" **

"**Yeah, yeah…"**

**Dr. Hawkeye- I mean Claws- examined the wound with a puzzled look, "How did you get a cut like this?" With a sigh, Edward started to recall the events of the mansion, But he skipped the parts about alchemy because of the SOS Brigade. All the way to were he fainted. "Hmmm," Hawkclaws looked at the cut closer, she suddenly looked up, smiling. "Your going to heal up very soon." **

"**That's good." Ed smiled back, everyone sighed in relief. "But," Hawkclaws started to dig through the bag she brought. "You'll need an injection." She pulled out some disinfectant and cotton balls and started to test a needle.**

**Ed's eyes widened with fear. "….an….injection?…"**

"**Yes," She filled the needle with a medicine. "It will only hurt a little.**

"**NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!"**

**Edward, no matter how much it hurt, jumped up and ran for the door. But the SOS Brigade was already upon him. Mikuru grabbed his leg, Kyon grabbed his arms, Kozumi grabbed his other leg, and Haruhi grabbed him around the waist, careful not to hurt his cut. But even that wasn't enough force, soon Ed was breaking free, so Al, Winry, and Yuki stepped in pulling as hard as they could. **

**But even that wasn't enough, Edward started to pull free once again, but as soon as they were about to give up, something flew threw the air and struck Ed hard in the arm. He let out a cry and fell back. Everyone else flew backwards as well, leaving Ed laying face up on top of them. Hawkclaws pulled what hit Ed out of his arm, it was the shot.**

**She smiled down at him, "That wasn't so bad, was it?" Ed eyes got teary, but he held back any whimpering and groaned as Al picked him up and put him back in the bed.**

**Winry groaned and stood up. "Edward, you have got to stop doing that! You were acting like such a little baby!"**

"**SHUTTUP! I'M NOT LITTLE!" Edward glared with annoyance.**

"**My, my, has the strength to fight already." Roy walked in with traces of laughing tears on his cheeks.**

"**Great, just who I wanted to see." Ed said sarcastically. **

**Dr. Hawkclaws frowned angrily at Roy. "Feeling better, sir." Roy turned to her and held back laughing. "T-thank you for your time, doctor. You will receive your pay in the mail."**

**With that, the doctor bowed and left, and Roy burst into a giggle fest. "What's wrong?" Mikuru asked. "Nothing, nothing." Roy coughed and made himself dignified again.**

**They decided that they should just talk for a while, so they all grabbed a chair and sat around the bed. There was a silence as everyone glanced at one another, waiting for someone to say something. Winry made tea, giving Mikuru a break. Everyone sipped in silence, until Mikuru let out a giggle. "What?" They all asked. **

"**It's just… Edward-Chan looks so much like his father-" Edward and Roy spit their tea out in shock. "WHAT! I-do-not-look-like-him." They said simultaneously.**

"**Hey, your right!" Haruhi bounced up. "there are like, totally identical!" **

"**WE ARE NOT!"**

"**I should get a picture!"**

"**NO PICTURES!"**

**After a long argument, Haruhi had finally gotten a picture, and everyone calmed down. They talked for a little, and soon Ed realized something important. "WHAT THE HELL AM I WEARING!" he hadn't even realized that his clothes were different. He was wearing what looked like a Chinese style shirt with a high collar, long black pants, and his hair was tied in a Chinese bun. He turned his head to wear all suspicious heads turn to. "HARUHI!" He glared at the girl the way he always glared a her. "GIVE-ME-THAT-CAMERA!" He lunged at her, but she quickly poked him in the stomach and he fell flat on his back in pain. "No way!" she stuck her tong. "This is going straight to the computer."**

"**You are evil." Ed groaned.**


	11. Side Story

**I need some ideas for the next chapter in my story! I completely blank! Leave a comment on what should happen next at the hot spring! While I get ideas, here's some entertainment**

Side story

Edward squinted as he opened his eyes to the warm morning's sunshine at central headquarters. He jumped up and got dressed, he put his hair in a messy braid, grabbed his bag and opened the front door to the apartment. "Where are you going, brother" Alphonse was standing behind him, ready to follow. "Ah! Um.. Alphonse…. Um…. I've got an errand to run, so…. Stay here, okay? Bye!"

"Brother!" But Ed was already out the door, Alphonse sat down and wondered what kind of errand Ed possibly had to run.

Ed rushed down the stairs that lead to the exit, ignoring the weird glances from other officers. As he reached the bottom, he bumped into someone that had a heavy box in their arms. They both fell back with a 'oouff!' and the box opened and the papers inside it flew everywhere. They both groaned and sat up.

"Sorry, about that-" Ed glanced up and saw Roy Mustang scrambling up the fallen paperwork. "…Mustang? You're here early." Ed looked at the papers, they were all unsigned documents and other sorts of paperwork. "Ohh, I get it, you decided to hold back doing your work and you know your in trouble-"

"Shut up, Fullmetal, and give me a hand!" It was obvious that he was in a hurry, which confirmed his suspicious. He helped scoop up the last of the papers and put them back in the box.

When the box was organized once again, they both stood back up. "I'm not the only one up early, what are you up to?" Mustang adjusted the box in his hands. "I out to get- Arggg! I'm late! gotta go!" Ed sped down the hall and turn before he rounded the corner. "BE SURE NOT TO GET HAWKEYE TOO HAPPY, MUSTANG! SHE MIGHT FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU! THAT WOULD BE TRAGIC!" With that Ed ran down the hall. Roy blush wildly and almost dropped the box. _Hasn't he ever heard of respect before! Wait, ah, that's right, today's the day. Good luck kid._

Edward finally reached the exit and ran out the door, but once again he ran into someone. "sorry.." He was about to go around the person when he heard a familiar voice. "Ahh, EDWARD ELRIC, JUST THE MAN I WANTED TO SEE!" Edward was squeeze into a bear hug. "MAJOR! CAN"T-BREATHE!" Armstrong set him down and immediately started to talk. "AAHH, TODAY IS A GLORIUS DAY TO BE YOUNG MY DEAR BOY, WHAT YOU ARE ABOUT TO DO IS WHAT MIGHT BE THE MOST KIND THING YOU WILL EVERY DO. WHY I REMEMBER THE WONDERFUL STORY, THE TRUE WONDER OF YOUR FRIENDSHIP IS SO SPLENDED THAT-" His voice never faded from Ed's mind, even after he finally managed to creep away from the major and start running down the street towards the place that he saw yesterday, it was in the woods, a ways away from the town, but he only had so much time to get there. _Come on, legs, go faster! _

_Suddenly, a car pulled up beside him and the window rolled down. "Need a lift?" Hughes smiled out of the car at Ed. "Hughes! You're a life savor!" Ed ran into the car, shut the door, and the car started move. "You know Ed, you could have told everyone sooner before this mess happened, you would have had it much easier, I mean I could have-"_

"_This is something I have to do alone, I can't ask for help."_

"_I know but-"_

"_I promised!"_

"_Alright, alright…." The car pulled up to the edge of the forest and Ed jumped out_

"_Thanks for the ride, Hughes! I'll see you later."_

"_Just be careful in there."_

"_Yay yay."_

_Edward ran down the dirt path in the woods as fast as he could, it was almost time. Got to hurry! I'm going to be late! Wait! There it is! The cave was in sight, and Ed saw that Kalven was standing at the entrance, waiting for Ed. He stopped in front of him and panted for breathe. "Is-is she ready?" Ed panted and glanced in the cave. Kalven, a great golden lion that had become friends with Edward, blinked, as if answering him. "Alright." Ed shouldered of the bag that he had gotten from Winry and pulled out the Automail leg, and a few other tools. He was a little nervous, but Winry had taught him everything he needed to know. He grasped the leg tightly as he went into the cave, and approached the three-legged lion cub. _

_Kalven the lion waited with suspension outside the cave as the human boy preformed Automail surgery on his only daughter, who, with out the success ,of the surgery, would surly not survive the harsh winter. He tried not to run in the cave as he heard the cries from the cub as the boy continued the surgery. Maybe he should have brought someone to help him, no, that would have revealed their secret home it was the only place they had left to go, and only Edward knew were it was. And they promised to keep it a secret together, after Kalven began to trust Ed. And now, there friendship was being used to save the little lion cub, that didn't have a mother. Soon the cries became less and less painful and the surgery was done._

_Edward walked out of the cave and beckoned the cub. After a few seconds, the tiny cub stepped out of the cave for the first time, with the Automail leg attached to her. As soon as they saw the cub reach the light, Ed and Kalven gave a mighty cheer and they rushed to the cub with glee. The surgery was a suggest, and the winter would be a good one, not a cub in sight would die. What was the name of the mighty cub, you ask? Edward had named her Nina._


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Normal Vacation?

_So Relaxing…._ Edward sat on the rock bottom of the hot spring pool, starring up a the night sky. He was alone, the girls were, talking with each other, probably. The men had gone out investigating the mansion, Edward had demanded to go but they had refused to take him because of his wound. They had read in a book that hot baths are good for deep cuts, so they had helped Ed remove his Automail and had left him to be alone. So Ed sat, and was shocked, at first, at how calming it was to be alone, plus, his cut was really feeling better. He closed his eyes and just breathed, didn't think about anything, just breathed.

"Hello Edward." came a voice. Edward's eyes popped open and he turned his head in the direction of the voice. There stood Yuki at the edge of the pool, wearing a winter kimono. Ed was about to let out a scream, but he found out the only thing that would come out was, "Y-y-y-yuki? W-What are you doing here!" He blushed wildly and was about to move away but remembered that he only had one arm and leg, so he just held his breath.

"Tell me," Yuki lead in closer. "What is your relationship with Miss Winry Rockbell?"

"YOUR ASKING ME THIS NOW!" Ed shrunk back from her and blushed harder.

"Tell me, do you love her?"

"WHAT!"

"Edo-Chan, do you need help getting out of the bath." Mikuru stepped out with a towel in her hands.

"MIKURU-SAN!"

"Edward, why are you yelling so much!"

"WINRY!"

"Hey, Edo-chan! A picture in a hot spring will be the perfect addition to the internet! Smile!"

"HARUHI!" Edward screamed, the steam was getting deeper into his head. _Can't breath… _He fell over on a rock, he heard cries of concern, but nothing more after that.

Edward's eyes shot open and he turned his head to the side to see Yuki fanning him with a cool breeze. He groaned and sat up, his automail was reattached and he was wearing a Japanese robe. The rest of the girls came over. "Are you okay?" Mikuru handed him a glass of water. "Thank you." Ed drank the hole glass. "That feels good." He stretched out his arms and cringed when a shot of pain reminded him of his cut. Winry hung her head. "I'm sorry Ed, we shouldn't have walked in on you like that….sorry." It sounded like she was about to cry, so Edward immediately exclaimed. "No, no Winry, it- it's not your fault, I mean the hot water was getting to me anyway so, it could have knocked me out at any time, so… don't cry…" Ed was at the verge of panicking when Winry's head shot up with a smile, "okay…" The way the two looked at each other made Yuki wave her fan vigorously.

"Is everyone else back?" Edward asked. "Not yet, you've only been out a few minutes."

"Oh." Suddenly, Edward got a sinking felling "So, how did I get dressed?"

"Well…" Everyone blushed a little. "We did that…" Edward didn't have the strength to freak out, so he looked up, keeping his eyes off of them, and blushed. The only one who didn't seem shy was Haruhi. "How did you get those muscles, Edo-chan? I had to take a few pictures for collection."

Somehow, Edward got his strength back after that. "WHAT!"

"Don't worry," she held up the camera. "I didn't take any bellow the waist, so don't freak out."

"That's not my concern!" Ed reached for the camera, but failed once again and fell back. At that moment, the rest of the crew came in, looking like they just saw a ghost. Ed got to his feet and looked at them.

"What did you find?" Roy was holding a picture in his hand. "Fullmetal, it's Allen." He turned the picture to face him. Everyone froze. Staring back at them was a picture of a boy, that was Edward with black hair and purple eyes.

Along with the picture, the group hand brought back tons of paper work. So, while they ate dinner, Ed cycled threw the paperwork still confused. "What does this mean?" He turned over and over. _What's the connection? Whatever this man was researching, it was something important. Most of this is different pictures of the brain, what was he trying to do? _*Snap* *Flash*

"Haruhi!" Edward scold, automatically knowing what she did. Haruhi smiled at the picture she took with that Suzumiya face of hers. "One special addition 'food-on-his-face' Edo-Chan picture, going straight to the internet!" She held the camera high, expecting resistance, but to everyone's' surprise, Edward just stared at the paper in his hands. "That's it! Mind erasing! That's what he was trying to accomplish! ….But why?"

"He had to have a personal reason." Alphonse pointed out. "Maybe he was trying to forget that he had committed the transmutation."

"Maybe," Roy stood up. "I need to make a phone call about this." He walked to the door. "Oh, bye the way, Fullmetal." He turned around. "There is a woman in the lobby who wants to see you."

Edward walked down to the lobby, curious to find out who wanted to see him. The receptionist smiled as he walked up. "Are you Mr. Elric?"

"Um, Yes, is someone here to see me?"

"Yes sir, she's right outside." she gestured to the door and continued to type on her computer. Ed thanked her and stepped out. He looked around, he saw a figure standing near a tree. He approached it, expecting that it was who had wanted to she him, but the figure darted away into the woods before Ed could say anything. "W-Wait!" Edward called, but it was already gone. "Um, excuse me," A voice said behind him. "I'm the one who called you…" _huh? _Ed turned around and saw a woman standing there with a shy look on her face, she looked an awful lot like- "M-Mikuru?" Edward looked her up and down, it was no doubt that it was Mikuru, but she seemed to have grown so much sense…. Two minutes ago.

"Um, no, well yes, I mean, I'm Mikuru from the future…" She smiled at him. _What? Well I guess that would be true but….Mikuru? _"But… how can I believe you?" Edward accused. "You could be someone in discus!" She looked a little startled, but see soon looked as if she thought of something and approached Ed. He took a step back. "GAH!" The future Mikuru unbuttoned her shirt a little to reveal a small mole on her chest. "This mole right here, you and Kyon are the only to people that knew about it."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! I DON'T KNOW ANY MOLE! COVER UP!"

She looked confused. "But, you have to know. I remember that you asked me if it was there- OH NO! I came to soon again!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN AGAIN?"

After a few minutes, they had both calmed down, and Future Mikuru started to explain her situation. "I came here….to warn you." Edward froze. "You are on danger, and the me from the past doesn't know yet, and no one else does, so my people sent me here." Edward thought out what she said, then he exploded with questions.

"But, what kind of danger do you mean, and why do you want to help me of all people."

"As for why we want to help you, we are assigned to help Miss Suzumiya, and Miss Suzumiya is quite fond of you." _that's a laugh. _"As for the danger, the homunculus is that the military that is from your land is looking for is here, very close to Tokyo and looking for you." _well, I knew that, wait! If she's the one who called me. _He turned to the woods._ then who was that?_

Edward said goodbye to Future Mikuru after a while of talking about the situation at hand. "I will come back and inform you if anything comes up, be careful." She turned to leave, then turned back and gave Ed a hug and kiss on the cheek. "uhhh…" Ed wiped his cheek. Future Mikuru smiled. "Your as adorable as I remember you!" She hug him again. _uuuhhhh. _Ed suddenly realized something. "Wait- how old are you?"

She released him and winked. "That's classified."

Edward walked back to the room and ran into Mikuru in the hall. "Oh, Edo-Chan, will you help me with the tea?" She smiled at him.

"Oh….sure." Edward nervously looked at her. She noticed his look. "What is it?"

"oh nothing… it's just." He pointed to his chest. "Do you have a mole, star-shaped, right here." She jumped. "H-HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT? DID KYON-SAN TELL YOU? TELL ME! TELL ME!" She angrily hit Edward on the arm, but she hit lightly, so Edward just smiled and turned away to help with the tea.


	13. Chapter 12

**AAAGGHHH! SORRY THIS IS SO LATE! BUT PLEASE ENJOY!**

Chapter 12: Sleep and Trouble

In a few days, Edward seemed to be back to his normal self, the wound was just a scar now, and it would be gone I a couple months. Now that the trouble was over, the gang could finally have a normal vacation. With a normal vacation comes relaxation and fun, something that the Elric brothers didn't get very often. So, they were actually smiling a little more, but Haruhi was using this to get pictures, pictures and more pictures. This would end in minimal relaxation.

"Don't be such a boil button, Edo-Chan." Koizumi smiled and rubbed Ed's head. _Boil Button? What the hell is with this guy? _Edward pushed his hand away. "How can you be okay with this? You'd feel the same if it was you!"

"Come on, _Edo-chan_." Roy hit Ed on the back. "You should feel honored that she wants pictures of you." Edward growled. "No one would enjoy this! And don't call me Chan!"

The latest picture had been when Ed was sleeping; Haruhi had gotten pictures that, in Ed's opinion, were very embarrassing. "She pays for this someday." Edward swore. But, for the rest of the night, everything was normal, the whole group had started playing a game of rich man poor man; it had gone on for quite a while though so everyone was beginning to get tired. Soon, one by one, the players started to fall asleep at the card table, First Edward, then Mikuru, then Kyon, then Roy, then Haruhi, and lastly Yuki and Koizumi helped Alphonse put everyone to bed, then they went to sleep as well, leaving Alphonse to watch over them till morning.

During the middle of the night Edward woke up hazily, he turned his head to the left. He froze, Alphonse had place Haruhi right next to him on the futons. A small high pitched squeak and scooted in the opposite direction of Haruhi. He looked in the corner of the room at Alphonse to see if he heard his moving. Alphonse was reading a book and using the moon's light as a lamp. He didn't seem to notice what was happening.

Edward moved over more, but bumped into someone from behind. He spun his head around to see Kyon sleeping peacefully. Edward gagged and scooted back again but then he bumped into Haruhi. Suddenly, Edward was grabbed around the waist and pulled tightly in to Haruhi, a little too hard in fact; Edward was getting short of breath. He froze, not breathing, for what seemed like hours. Then he turned his head as much as he could in Haruhi's direction. She was asleep, maybe she was squeezing he out of a dream that she was having.

Edward grabbed her arm and tried to pry her off of him. But, once again, Haruhi was to strong, but she seemed even stronger in her sleep. So he turned his head back at her again. "Haruhi!" He hissed and shook her a little trying not to disturb anyone else. She didn't stir; the only thing that change was that she tightened her grip. "Haruhi!" he hissed again. Nothing.

"Brother?" Ed heard Alphonse stand up. Edward turned in his direction. "Oh thank god, Alphonse. Help me! I can't breath!" He tried wriggling out again. "Okay just hold on, Brother. I coming." Alphonse started to walk over to him, but- "Ahh!" -he tripped over a…what was that? A banana peel? Al feel to the floor with a crash! The crash sent an eco threw his body, causing an even greater sound. _Oh NO!_ Edward thought, he wriggled violently to get away but it was too late. Everyone jumped up and looked first at Alphonse, who got up with a groan, then at Haruhi. Unfortunately, the only one who didn't wake up was Haruhi, she still had a firm grip on Edward and it wasn't lightening.

First, everyone was shocked, and then their faces turned to utter amusement. Edward's embarrassment overwhelmed him and he shouted over his shoulder at Haruhi, "OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! WAKE UP ALREADY!" Finally, Haruhi stirred and sat up, still clutching her live teddy bear. "What's going on?" she yawned, rubbing her eyes. *Flash*

"Proof that you're a perv, that's what!" Kyon had suddenly found Haruhi's camera and had snapped a picture. "Now you do what I say!" Kyon said in a evil demon voice, then he let out a an evil laugh and waved the picture in Haruhi's face and let out an evil laugh. "Oh," Haruhi took the camera and held it steady. After a few seconds, she squealed. "What a cute picture! This is so going on the internet!" She jumped up, still holding Ed, who started to complain. "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? PUT ME DOWN! YOU COULD AT LEAST BE A LITTLE WORRIED ABOUT LOOKING LIKE A PERVERT IN THAT PICTURE! PUT ME DOWN!"

"Wow Everyone! Look outside!" Alphonse yelled and pointed at the window. Everyone stopped laughing at Kyon to look at what Al was talking about. They all gasped as they saw that it fresh snow was falling to the ground. "Whoa!" Edward finally was able to pry himself from Haruhi, and he ran over to the window next to Alphonse. "We haven't seen this much snow sense we were studying at Tucker's house." He looked mesmerized out the window. "I think your right, Brother." Alphonse said.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Everyone turned from the window to see Haruhi with two arms full of winter clothing. "Now hold on a minute, where did you get all that?" Roy demanded. Winry grabbed Edward by the arm and grabbed a coat from Haruhi and put it on Ed. She clapped her hands together. "Who cares, let's go!" She grabbed another coat, grabbed Alphonse, and dragged the brothers out of the room. "Winry! Let go! Calm down, we can walk ourselves!" Ed complained.

"Well, lets have some fun, shale we?" Koizumi grabbed the coat that Haruhi handed him and they all ran outside, Yuki lead the way, staring at Winry's back with a unseen glare. Roy and Kyon followed them at the back.

"Wow, there's more snow here that on a mountain!" Edward looked around with wide eyes. Everyone had gotten outside, not even thinking about what they were going to do, just glad that they were seeing this beauty. "Hey _Edo-Chan_." Roy called tauntingly. Edward turned to him and was automatically hit in the face with a cold ball of snow. Everyone laughed and Edward shook the cold ice from his face. "WHY YOU!" Edward crouched down and rolled a snow ball in his hand and threw it at the Cornel.

But his aim was bad, and he missed and hit Kyon right in the face. Kyon automatically grabbed a handful of snow and threw it a Ed, he dodged and it hit Alphonse and it nearly knocked off his head. Laughing, Al picked up a snowball and threw it at Kyon, but it hit Haruhi instead. Soon, everyone was thrown into the madness of a snowball fight; they all laughed and squealed with happiness. The battle seemed too late for hours, but soon everyone was panting and laying on there backs still panting and laughing. The only one how wasn't in this state was Roy, would was smart and took a seat on a bench to watch the kids play.

Suddenly Edward bolted up, Roy and Al sat up too. "What is it?" asked Winry, sitting up. "Hush!" Edward hissed. Everyone sat frozen, trying to her what the alchemists were hearing. It seemed that they sat there for hours waiting, waiting, waiting.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Haruhi screamed and everyone jumped to there feet and turned to her. "DON"T MOVE" yelled the man that was holding a knife to Haruhi's throat. Everyone did as they were told. No one moved. No one made a sound. The only sound came from Haruhi, she was panting fearfully.

This seemed to go on forever. Finally, the man said, "Now, if you don't want this girl's throat to look a little red, I suggest that you do _exactly_ as I say! Understood?" Everyone nodded, not daring to move anymore then that. The man turned to Edward. "Fullmetal Alchemist, yes?" Edward looked down at Haruhi, and nodded. Haruhi's eyes widened. "You're an alchemist? But I thought-"

"Silence!" The man yanked Haruhi by the hair to silence her. "Fullmetal alchemist! Step forward!" Edward, with fiery rage in his eyes, stepped toward the man, trying not to make any sudden movements; for fear that he would hurt Haruhi. When he was a foot away from the man, the man reach out, still holding a knife to Haruhi's neck and pointed Edward's face to where he could see it clearly. Edward now saw that the man was wearing a black mask, but he could still make out a smile on his face. "You look so much like him." The man said. He let go of Edward and placed something on Haruhi's forehead.

"This is a bomb," the man said and Edward's eyes widened. "Don't worry," He held up a metal box with a button on it. "It will only go off if I push this button." He put the box on a hook and hooked it on to the side of his belt. Then he threw Haruhi to the ground. Kyon grabbed her and sat her up. "And don't even try to take it off, it will go of it you try to move it." the man said.

He turned back to Edward, hand still on the button. He stepped forward and crouched, so that he was eye to eye with Edward. Ed gasped, he now recognized him from the painting in the mansion. "Y-you're Allen? You're the homunculus!" He could see the man smile under the mask. "Well, no and yes." He stood up. "Yes, I am Baneful, the homunculus." He pulled on his sleeve to revel the orabores tattoo on his wrist. "But," he crouched again. "I'm not Allen; I'm his father, Shaman." _What… "This is my punishment, Instead of bringing my brother back; I was taken in to his body, unable to see him again." He crouched down to Edward. "But, now" He pulled Edward into his arms. "I have you, Allen." Edward breathed in and push Baneful back. "No." Edward took a step back. "I won't let you have what you want after Kidnapping all those children!"_

_Baneful just smiled. "No? You don't have much of a choice, with your friend and all." Edward looked down at Haruhi. "If I do what you want, will you remove the bomb?"_

"_FULLMETAL!" Roy objected. "Stay out of it, Mustang!"_

"_But, Brother!" Alphonse cried. "I said stay out of it!" Edward yelled. Edward turned back to Baneful. "Of course." Baneful said, and held up the box. "Once we leave, I will deactivate the bomb."_

"_Edward!" Haruhi cried. "Don't do this, please." _

_Edward smiled sadly at her. "Sorry, I promised that no one would ever be hurt for my sake again." _

"_Edward, no!" Winry cried._

"_Edward, please." Yuki begged. _

"_Quite!" Baneful cried. "He's mine!" he pulled out a handkerchief and put it to Edward's mouth. Edward tasted something foul on it; he fell back and remembered no more._

"_EDWARD!" They all yelled as Baneful picked up Edward, ran into the woods, and disappeared not to be seen again. The bomb, which had been flashing, stop. Haruhi carefully touched it, and seeing that it was safe pulled it off. No one moved, after a few seconds, Haruhi, for the first time, began to cry._


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Alien rescue**

_**Hmmm…..warm…..light…?**_

**Edward bolted up. He looked around wildly, he saw that he was in a bedroom on a large bed. The sun shined from a window on the far side of the room. Suddenly, the memories of the day before rushed back to him. He jumped out of the bed and realized he was wearing silk red pajamas. "Where the hell am I?" **

**He remembered Baneful taking him away from the hot spring. **_**I got to get out of here**_**. Edward ran to the window, if he used the door, it would give him a higher chance of get caught. He pulled up to get it open, it wouldn't budge. He examined the window. Someone had nailed the window shut. Edward merely laughed. "Think that can hold me?" He clapped his hands together and placed them to the window…..nothing happened. Edward stood frozen in shock, hands still on the window. **_**What? **_**He tried again….nothing. Edward staggered back, and sat on the bed in shock. **_**What did he do to me? **_**He suddenly noticed something, he pulled back his sleeve and gasped. There were injection shots all along his wrist. **_**He put something in me to cancel out my alchemy! Evil bastard! I guess I'll have to get out of here the old fashion way.**_

**Edward rose and started to walked to the door, but tripped, tangle in his pajama bottom's legs, the pajamas were to big, but Ed would probably never admit it. "Damn" He stood up and pulled the pants up as far as they would go, then ran to the door. He slowly opened the door and peeked his head out. It was a giant hall with a the tallest roof Ed had ever seen. The entire hall was decorated with paintings, photographs, and statues. **_**Just how rich is this bastard?**_

**He took another look to make sure that there was no one else in the hall, and stepped out. There were windows running all along the hall, he tip toed to one and looked out, he saw that the front door was north of were he was now, but he would also have to find a way downstairs. **_**Damn, this place is huge.**_** Edward started to walk as quietly as possible down the hall. Suddenly, he turned around to a painting that he had noticed, it was of Allen, Edward was amazed at how much they looked alike. He started to feel bad for Baneful, he must have really cared about his son to search everywhere for someone who looks like him. But it was still no excuse to kidnap other peoples' children. **

**Edward froze abruptly at the sound of footsteps coming his way, he turned around wildly to see the person, he saw a shadow of a person around the corner. **_**Damn.**_** He saw a door to another room, out of desperation, he opened the door and went in, he left the door open, just a bit, to peek out and see who it was, when he saw who it was the took and involuntary gasps in. It was Wrath and Sloth. **_**Why the hell are they here?**_** He was about to jump out, but remembered his alchemy problem and thought better of it. **

**He backed away from the door and looked at wear he was, it seemed to be in some sort of storage room. He saw a box in the corner, he could see something shining inside it, he walked over and opened it. He sighed in relief, inside was his clothes and silver pocket watch. **_**Good thing, I thought I would have to escape in only pajamas. **_**He changed quickly and put the clothes in the box, then he put his watch in his pocket. He felt something already in there, he took it out. I was the cell phone Yuki had given him. **_**Perfect!**_** He flipped it open and pushed the buttons Haruhi had taught him and put the phone to his ear. It started to ring and was followed with and exusted sounding, "Hello?" **

"**My, what a welcoming call this is." Edward said sarcastically.**

"**EDWARD!" Haruhi screamed, Edwad yanked the phone away from his ear. "Haruhi!" he hissed. "Quite!" But he new she wasn't listening, she was shouting to someone "It Edward! Edo-chan's on the phone!" **

"**Haruhi! You have to be quite!" Edward hissed again, angry at being called Chan again.**

"**Where are you? Are you all right? They didn't hurt you did they?" **

"**I'm….fine." Edward was surprised at how concerned Haruhi was being. "Hold on, all put you on speaker phone." Haruhi said, sounding very exicited.**

"**I don't even know what that means! Haruhi?" He heard sounds of buttons and movement, then "Okay Ed," It was Haruhi. "We can all hear you now." **

"**Who's 'we all'?" Edward heard whispers and gaspes of releif. **

"**Brother! You're okay!" this was Alphonse's voice.**

"**What! You people thought I wasn't going to be okay? You're talking to the youngest person ever to become a state alchemist." Edward laughed.**

"**Fullmetal, where are you? What's happening?" This was Mustang.**

"**Um…well, I not sure exactly. I woke up and I was in a room in this giant mansion, I think it belongs to Baneful, but I saw two homunculus running around."**

"**But it should be easy to leave, I mean with you alchemy and everything." this was Kyon.**

"**Well, not exactly…."**

"**What do you mean?" this was Winry.**

"**Someone enjected me with some fluid while I was asleep that cancles out my alchemy." **

"**Not good." mumbled Roy. "Do you have any idea where you are?" Edward recalled what he had seen out the window.**

"**Now that I think of it, I remember-" Edward was cut of by voices outside the storage room. He listened.**

"**He's got to be here somewhere, he can't get far without alchemy." this sounded like the homunculus Lust**

"**Well, we better find him, or the deals off with Baneful." that sounded like Envy.**

"**AAHHCCHHOO!" Edward covered his mouth and grew wide-eyed.**

"**Did you hear that, his in there!" Envy said, Edward ducted behind a pile of boxes as he heard the door open. "Fullmetal?" **

"**Edward?" **

"**Brother?" **

"**Edo-chan?" Everyone was calling to him from the phone. "Call you back." hissed Edward, and he hung up, ignoring the cries of protest.**

**Edward tried not to breath as he listened to approcing footsteps. "We know you're here, pipsqeak!" Edward heard Envy start knocking over the piles of boxes. "Your new Father won't like you crawling around places you don't belong in." more boxes fell over, this time very close to where Edward crouched. He silently crawled to the farthest corner of the room. He placed his hands on the wall to steady himself, he felt dizzy. **_**Damn it, they must have ingected me with some sleeping medicene, and I don't stand a chance against these guys with out alchemy, I'm trapped. **_**He sank to his knees and sat against the wall. **_**Oh well, I'll find some way to make this work. **_**Just then he felt something on the wall. He saw boxes even closer being knocked over. He cocked his head over his shoulder to see what he felt. It looked like a little door. He opened it, it looked like and old laundry shoot. More boxes feel over. **_**Well I don't have any better ideas. **_**He put his feet in first, then he held himself up as he put his legs in. "There he is!" Envy appeared around a pile of boxes followed by Lust. "uh-oh!" Edward let himself drop as Envy tried to run up and grab him. "NO!" Envy howled then laughed. "YOUR LUCKY YOUR TINY, PIPSQEAK, BUT YOU CAN'T GET AWAY THAT EASY! SEE YOU AT THE BOTTOM" he turned and ran out of the room, followed by lust. **

**Edward slid down the shoot quickly, screaming alittle when it had an angle and finally fell in a large basket filled with dirty sheets. "Eww." Edward swam therw the pile to the edge of the basket and jumped out. He looked around, it was a normal lanudry room. No one was in sight. He sighed in releif, but he wasn't out of the woods yet. He ran to the door, opened it, and froze.**

"**Goodmorning Allen, your up early, my son." **


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: Rescue

Edward glared at the homunculus sitting across from him in the mansion's dining room. Baneful calmly ate his breakfast, not seeming to notice that the young alchemist was staring at him. Suddenly, he looked up and sighed. "Allen," he said in a parent reasoning voice, (that we all know to well) "you're such a thin child, please, eat your breakfast."

Edward merely glared. "What do you really want from me, money? Power?" Baneful set down his silverware. "Allen, I don't know what you're going on about, but if something's bothering you, I'm your father, you can talk to me." Edward slammed a fist on the table and he jumped up. "I will never consider you my father; you're nothing but a homunculus and a criminal." Suddenly Edward realized something. "What did you do to the other children you kidnapped?" He demanded.

Baneful sat back. "Now Allen, you're being ridicules-"

"STOP CALLING ME ALLEN! I AM NOT YOUR SON AND MY NAME IS EDWARD ELRIC!" Silence filled the room as the two stared at each other. No one moved our said a thing. Baneful sighed and stood up. "Fine then 'Edward.' I will take you to the children." He place his napkin on the table and walked over to Edward. He took Edward's hand but Edward jerked it away, Baneful stared at him for a moment, but then turned and told Ed to follow. They left the dining room, Edward glared as he passed Envy, who had been guarding the door, Envy just gave a satisfied smirk. Edward Scurried to walk beside Baneful.

"Why do you have the other homunculus here? I thought you hated them." Baneful didn't speak for a moment then he said. "Fine, boy, sense you're so persistent I might a well tell you. The other homunculus are here because we now have an agreement, I work with them and they keep you here, also I get to use there technology, so that I can….finish my work." Edward stopped short, Baneful turned back to him. "What work are you talking about?" Baneful sighed. "Edward, your being difficult, come on. I will show you what I mean.

Hesitantly, Edward followed him, he shivered as he realized he was being followed, but he didn't dare look back to see who it was. He just kept up his pace with Baneful, but not getting to close, for fear that he might suddenly grab him, and without alchemy, there who be nothing to stop him from killing him.

Baneful suddenly stopped and Edward bumped into him, Ed jumped back. Baneful hardly notice, he turned to the door that he was standing by and got a key out of his coat pocket. He unlocked the door and opened it. "They're in here." Baneful stepped aside to let Edward look in. Edward walked slowly up and peeked his head in the door way. He didn't see anything but darkness, so he moved to were he was standing in the doorway, still nothing. He stepped forward a couple steps, he could see outlines of jars and papers and a table, but no children, he stepped up to the table. Suddenly, he heard the heavy door close behind him.

Edward spun around, Baneful stood in front of the door way with Wrath standing next to him. "Well, well, it's been a long time Edward." Wrath said in his high pitched voice, smiling at him with his jagged teeth. Edward growled, Baneful reached over and turned on a light next to the door. A blinding light filled the room and Edward shelled his eyes with his arm. He turned to look back at the table and froze and staggered back. There was blood everywhere, in the two largest jars were a child's arm and leg, but the worst of it, along the walls hung the dead bodies of the kidnapped children.

Edward saw that the heads of the children hooked to thousands of wires that ran to a computer that hung above the table. Edward whirled around to glare at Baneful. "You BASTARD! WHY? How could you do this to innocent children? Why would you mess with other people's lives?"

"BECAUSE I WANT MY SON BACK! You should know that. Homunculus try to achieve there goals without concerned for others. We kill to become happy."

"But what the hell are you planning to do?" Baneful smiled darkly, "Oh, Allen, you'll be just like you were before you died." Edward eyes widened as he realized his plan. "N-no, y-you can't!" Edward made a dash for the door but was kicked back by Wrath. He was knocked to the floor, dazed. Baneful grabbed his arm and pulled him up. Edward yanked and hit and squirmed to get free, in a desperate act, he bit down hard on the homunculus's hand. He howled and pulled back. Edward slammed his fist into Wrath's face and he screamed.

Edward tried to open the door and cursed when he found that it had been locked. The saw from the corned of his eye the flash of alchemy and suddenly Wrath had two steel arms holding Edward in place. Edward again tried to get away but to not avail. "NO! NO!" He screamed as he was brought forward in Wrath's powerful grasp. "Yes Edward" Baneful laughed. "I made sure to get the perfect arm and leg to attach to you. You won't be able to walk any more, but Allen couldn't walk either. Also I made sure to get the perfect children's memories to replace yours with. Don't worry, it won't hurt you. You'll simply forget ever being Edward Elric and continue life as my son. It's perfect."

"IT'S CRAZY! YOU'RE CRAZY! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Edward flailed wildly and tried anything to get away. Wrath held him down as Baneful strapped him down on the table. "Stop struggling, Edward. There's no where for you to go."

"You monster!" Edward panted. Baneful started to lower the machine, "Now just stay calm Edward, I going to lower this on you and it will erase your memory and place different memories in you. "NO! NO! Keep it away! Don't! Somebody! Help!"

Suddenly the door burst open, Baneful, Wrath and Edward turned. There stood Yuki Nagato, but it wasn't like the normal Yuki. This one had power burning in her eyes. "Who the bloody hell are you!" Baneful demanded. Yuki didn't respond, she jumped forward and snapped the straps holding Edward down, Ed immediately rolled off the table and stood up. "YUKI!" Edward had never been happier to see the alien.

"NO!" Baneful howled and reached to grab Edward, but Yuki muttered so super-fast gibberish and concealed Baneful in a clear container. Wrath jumped forward to tackle Yuki but she kicked him right in the face and he was sent flying back. Yuki muttered something really quickly under her breath and Wrath was concealed in the same containers. Baneful cursed and banged at the container. "Damn it! Why the hell aren't the guards here?"

"Because we already took care of them!" Edward turned to the door, and there stood the Koizumi, Mikuru, Haruhi, Kyon, Roy, Winry, Alphonse, and Armstrong. "Well, Fullmetal, it looks like you owe us." Roy smirked. "Thanks guys.." Edward smiled. "Don't thank us yet," Yuki said. Everyone looked at her. "What do you mean?" Alphonse asked. Yuki took off her glasses. "The spell for the containers only lasts a few minutes, also, I placed some explosives around the mansion."

"WHAT!" Everyone jumped. Suddenly, Armstrong got a famous sparkle. "HOHO Edward Elric, because you are injured, I, Alex Louis Armstrong, shall carry you to safety!" The Major picked Edward up and started to run to the exit, the others followed. "HEY! I CAN WALK MAJOR! PUT ME DOWN!"

_Dear Kyon, _

_It's great that I have finally gotten the chance to write to you, Ed's doing fine too. He and Alphonse have finally gotten back to there search for a way to get there bodies back, but they're not calling me again, so I don't know how it's going. The train ride home went smoothly, and Dr. Hawkclaws was there too, but she disappeared latter in the trip and we found Lieutenant Hawkeye on the train, coincidence? Anyway, it turns out that all the homunculus survived the explosion, but Baneful isn't kidnapping anymore because all his research was destroyed, that's good news for everyone here. It was hard to break the news to the parents of the children, but everything seems to be back to normal. Roy got all the credit for stopping the kidnapping, but that also means he got all the paperwork, so every time I saw him he had a gun to his head, filling out paperwork. Poor guy. _

_Anyway, how's it coming down there, is it true that Yuki still carries around that stuffed Kappa? She must really like it. I'm sorry to hear about Haruhi. It must be pretty tough to forget everything about the time Edward was in Tokyo. What happened again? Got hit in the head with a pile of alchemy text books? Too bad. At leased everyone was able to keep there secret. It's probably a good thing she forgot. Edward kept getting text messages from her. But was it really necessary to send pictures of Edward in those outfits. Major Armstrong saw them and somehow he likes the idea. _

_He said "IT IS GOOD TO INBRACE YOUR FEMININE SIDE BY DRESSING AS SUCH! DON'T FEEL BAD MY BOY!" I think it's funny, but Edward ended up getting annoyed everything he saw the major. _

_By the way, how is your friend? Is he still in the hospital? I hope that Edward didn't kill him… Anyway thank Haruhi for the Hare Hare Yukai steps again, I've been trying to teach Den, but he's not that good. _

_I'm glad that everyone there is doing okay. I hope that Edward, Alphonse, and I have the chance to come back someday, maybe visit that hot spring again. But until then, I'm sure that Edward misses Yuki a lot but I bet he'll never admit it. Well, all write you again._

_Sincerely,_

_Winry Rockbell_

_The End _

That's the end, thanks so much for reading my fan fiction! I hope you had a blast! Leave a comment! I want to know how it was! Thanks Again!


End file.
